Fall from Darkness
by chawk1993
Summary: *SEQUEL to New Rules* Almost 3 months earlier Ahsoka found out about her Master's marriage to Padmé. When terror in battle erupts Ahsoka is sent to investigate only to go missing leaving Anakin anxious to find her. Will he succeed in finding Ahsoka alive?
1. Fall from Grace

**Fall from Darkness**

**Chapter 1: Fall from Grace**

Ahsoka Tano ran down the entangled corridors of an unidentified flagship chasing Count Dooku and Asajj Ventress. The 15 year old Padawan of the 'chosen one' Anakin Skywalker had her lightsabre ignited and a fierce look on her face as she went into to catch her pray.

It had been a year since she had met her master during the Battle of Christophsis and a few months since she had learned of Anakin's secret marriage to Senator Padmé Amidala. She had great respect for her master and his mistress that she vowed to keep their secret safe from the preying eyes and ears from the Jedi Council and any other enemies that might try to use this information to their advantage.

"Ahsoka state your position!" Anakin yelled over the comlink headsets.

Ahsoka groaned and used the Force to activate the comlink button.

"I'm down the main corridor. I'm on their tails!" she said as she ran.

On the commanding Republic cruiser, Anakin stood watching the ship battle that played out before his eyes. Ahsoka had begged him to let her bring Dooku and Ventress to justice. Anakin had been relucent to allow her to embark on such a dangerous mission alone but Ahsoka had stated that she needed to do some things on her own sometimes instead of Anakin having to watch over her all the time.

Anakin had grown attached to his Padawan even though he wasn't allowed too. He thought of her as more than his Padawan or a friend. He thought of her as a kid sister that his late mother, Shmi was unable to give him since he was born without a father. Padmé, Anakin's secret wife often teased her husband by saying that Ahsoka was more like him then he realised but of course he didn't believe it.

"Hurry up and arrest them, Snips!" Anakin said staying as calm as he could.

"I'm trying my best!" Ahsoka replied.

"Try harder!" Anakin said before disconnecting the line.

_Yes Master! _ Ahsoka thought as she continued to run.

Finally, she had Dooku cornered.

"You have nowhere to run, Dooku!" she snarled.

"Ha! Skywalker's worthless Padawan wanting to take down the Sith? That's fathomable. Ventress take her! Make her suffer!" Dooku laughed without a hint of mercy in his voice.

"Fight me yourself!" Ahsoka bit back.

On the Republic Cruiser, Anakin had a feeling something wasn't right. He wanted to do something to help aid his Padawan. He fought with his mind to come up with a plan. He couldn't disobey a direct order, yet he couldn't just leave his Padawan to die.

_Don't go after her! She'll be fine._ Quarrelled one half of his mind quarrelled.

_You can't simply leave her to die! You're not that kind of person Anakin! _The other half debated.

Anakin threw down his headset and bolted toward the landing strip were the Twilight was stationed.

"Anakin! Where are you going?" Obi-Wan asked as his former Padawan ran past him.

"I'm going to help Ahsoka!" Anakin called back.

"What? Anakin!" Obi-Wan called but Anakin ignored him and continued toward the hangar.

He boarded the Twilight and with R2's help, took off toward the battleship.

Ahsoka held her ground over Ventress but she was slowly losing it. No matter how many times she battled the Sith assassin, Ahsoka felt she had become weaker in battle with Ventress. If Anakin hadn't had been her master, all of Ahsoka's hopes for become a Jedi Knight would have been lost.

"Surrender and I will allow you to say goodbye to that-" Ventress never got to finish her sentence.

"Ahsoka!" came Anakin's frantic voice.

"Master!" Ahsoka called back with the same frantic tone.

Anakin ran with his blue lightsabre at the ready to strike Ventress or Dooku if they attacked.

"If it isn't the overprotective Skywalker!" sneered Dooku.

Anakin lunged at him, his lightsabre clashing with Dooku's blood one.

The fight between to two Jedi and their Sith opponents continued for several minutes. Anakin's fight with Dooku seemed to get nowhere while Ahsoka seemed to be gaining an advantage over Ventress.

"You can do better than that Baldy!" Ahsoka retorted as she tried to think threats to throw Ventress off her pursuit.

"You truly are Skywalker's pet!" hissed the bald assassin.

Anakin was able to trick Dooku for a second as to distract him so that he and Ahsoka could get away. Ahsoka recognised her master's trick and broke away from Ventress. She bounded next to Anakin as he bolted back the way he came.

Ventress and Dooku realised they had been tricked and ran after the retreating Jedi. With quick thinking, Dooku used the Force on a nearby airlock to open it.

"Snips look out!" Anakin yelled but it was too late. Ahsoka had gotten blown out by the airlock.

In a desperate attempt to get his Padawan back, Anakin ran for the airlock.

A ship was stationed just under the airlock. Anakin recognised it to be a Separatist allied ship.

"Ahsoka take my hand!" he yelled.

Ahsoka struggled but was able to grab her master's hands.

"I'll pull you up. Just hold on!" Anakin yelled.

"I'm trying master!" Ahsoka yelled back but she was pulled back by a set of unidentifiable hands.

"MASTER!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Ahsoka!" yelled Anakin but his Padawan was gone.

Obi-Wan finally caught up to him only to see his former Padawan on his knees near the now shut airlock.

"Anakin what happened?" Obi-Wan asked as he helped Anakin to his feet.

"Ahsoka's gone. The Separatists took her." Anakin said his voice trembling.

Obi-Wan took his distraught friend back to the Twilight and they returned to the Republic cruiser.

After a while, decided to speak up. "We will have to inform the Council of Ahsoka's disappearance. They might give you another Padawan."

"I don't want another Padawan; Obi-Wan I just want Ahsoka back!" Anakin yelled.

"Anakin, I understand you're upset about Ahsoka and I'm sorry to say that you are attached to her like you are with Padmé." Obi-Wan said in a gentle tone.

"I'm not attached to Ahsoka and don't bring Senator Amidala into this. We're just friends. That's all." Anakin said bitterly.

Obi-Wan raised a ginger eyebrow. "Is that right? Because from what I witnessed during the Battle of Geonosis when Padmé fell from the ship you wanted the ship to be brought down so you could rescue her," Obi-Wan said clearly remembering the opening battle of the Clone Wars and how Anakin had desperately wanted to save his lady love who would later become his wife from certain death.

Padmé had survived of course and when Anakin had escorted her back to Naboo, they married and officially became husband and wife.

Anakin merely rolled his eyes at Obi-Wan's comment. He didn't want to relive a moment where he had almost lost Padmé. He was very protective of Ahsoka too. She was also very protective of him too. They got each other out of trouble half time while the other one got into the trouble in the first place.

Obi-Wan patted Anakin on the shoulder and walked over to Commander Cody and Captain Rex who had been listening to the entire conversation.

"Will he be alright, sir?" Rex asked quietly of Obi-Wan.

"I hope so, Rex." Obi-Wan said in a worried tone.

"What about the commander? Are we going to find her?" Cody asked.

"For Anakin's sake we must. But he will insist that he find her himself. He did that with R2 and he will do it again." Obi-Wan said keeping his voice low.

Rex and Cody nodded. They too become kind of attached to Ahsoka seeing as they had fought with her in various battles. She was always telling them stories about how Anakin was always messing up and leaving out the parts where she messed up.

The flight back to Coruscant was quiet without Ahsoka. She was always asking questions about things that she didn't quite understand and someone was always willing to answer her. Mostly it was just to shut her up. Not that Ahsoka was annoying. Everyone involved with the Jedi and the Jedi included all knew that Ahsoka's heart was in the right place but they often felt that some things Ahsoka could easily find the answers too if she looked or listened hard enough.

Padmé Amidala sat with her comlink waiting for Anakin to return home. He had been gone for 3 months and she missed him terribly. Her work as a Senator always kept her busy but Anakin wasn't far from her mind. Being his wife, Padmé was always worried about Anakin and what dangers he faced on a day to day basis. She knew that being a Jedi had been his dream since he was a little boy and was glad that his dream had come true but she still worried.

She was brought out of her thoughts by her sister Sola.

"Padmé?"

"Oh sorry Sola. What were you staying?"

Sola sighed; "You thinking about Anakin?"

Padmé flushed red, "Yeah. I'm nervous, that's all. "

Sola and Anakin had a love hate relationship as Padmé put it. Sola being her older sister was protective over Padmé. Anakin being Padmé's husband had a 'duty' to keep her safe. It would drive Padmé up the wall when they argued. They had had various arguments via comlink since Anakin and Ahsoka had had to go back to the frontline a week after Sola's departure. Padmé and Ahsoka had to calm Anakin and Sola down since their voices travelled and echoed. Anakin was the main offender to this. Whenever he, Ahsoka, Padmé and Sola had a private conversation away from the praying ears of other Jedi, clones or other army officers, the conversation usually got heated. Heated, being yelling and cursing who was right or wrong.

"_Oh will you both give it a rest already?" Ahsoka would shriek each and every time._

Ahsoka's whining didn't always work. It tended to make things worse.

"Nervous? Padmé Amidala Skywalker nervous? Ha! That's a laugh! Wait you aren't pregnant are you?" Sola asked in shock awe.

"One I'm simply Padmé Amidala and two no I'm not pregnant." Padmé retorted. "Not yet anyway." Padmé didn't know that she was foretelling her future.

"Okay," Sola said raising her hands in defence. "When are they due back?"

"To be honest, I don't know." Padmé shrugged.

"How can you be nervous about your husband's return? It's not like you've spent 10 years of _marriage _away from him." Sola said sitting down on the closest sofa.

"It feels like it," Padmé muttered.

Anakin and Obi-Wan stood in the middle of the Jedi Council room getting lectures from each of the Jedi Council members. Even though they were both members of the Council, Anakin and Obi-Wan still received these unnecessary lectures.

"Skywalker, your Padawan risked her life to arrest Dooku and Ventress regardless of the coincidences." Mace Windu lectured.

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged looks of pity.

"Master, I understand that Ahsoka was willing to give her life to capture the enemy but that doesn't mean that we can't go rescue her." Anakin argued back as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Perhaps, but we will have to devise a plan to rescue her," Obi-Wan said making Anakin turn to face him.

"You're siding with them?" he retorted angrily. With that Anakin stormed out the room.

_How could Obi-Wan side with the Council? _ Anakin thought bitterly.

"Anakin-" Obi-Wan called after him.

"Let him go, Obi-Wan." Yoda said gently. "He is upset. Blame him you cannot."

Obi-Wan knew only too well what Anakin was going through. During a previous mission with Anakin and Padmé before Ahsoka had become Anakin's Padawan, Obi-Wan had lost his childhood friend Siri Tachi who he had a relationship with that was forbidden. It was similar to Anakin's marriage to Padmé but only he and Siri weren't married.

Anakin trudged down the corridor before hearing his name being called. 

"Master Skywalker!" called the voice.

Anakin turned around to see Luminara's former Padawan Barriss coming toward him.

"Barriss, hi. What can I do for you?" Anakin asked turning to sound positively upbeat.

"I heard that you and Ahsoka had returned. Is she here?" Barriss asked.

Anakin's face fell. "Ahsoka's gone missing in action," Anakin said grimly.

Barriss' face fell beyond disbelief. "What? How?" she exclaimed.

"Shh!" Anakin said looking around to make sure no one heard. He told what had happened on the mission that went horribly wrong.

"That's terrible. Are you going to rescue her?" Barriss asked thoughtfully.

"I'm going to. Whether I get Council approval or not," Anakin said slyly.

"Can I do anything to help?" Barriss asked.

"You can help. But I need to come up with a plan first." Anakin said nodding his head.

Barriss nodded and said goodbye to Anakin.

Anakin knew where his next destination would be. He was going to have to tell Padmé what happened and hopefully he would be able to persuade her to help him track now his missing Padawan.

Padmé sat silently on the sofa while Jar-Jar and Sola continued their conversation.

_Please be safe, Ani. _She thought to herself.

"Padmé? You alright?" asked Motée.

Motée was one of Padmé's handmaidens and one of the only ones to know of Padmé's marriage to Anakin.

"Yes. I'm fine, Motée. You're excused." Padmé said turning to sound happy.

Motée went back to work.

Anakin slammed the apartment door shut with a bang.

Padmé was in the living room talking to her sister Sola Naberrie and Naboo representative Jar-Jar Binks. Upon hearing the door slam, she excused herself from the conversation and went to see what the source of the noise was. She stopped halfway when she saw her glum looking husband coming toward her.

"Padmé?" Sola called following her sister before Jar- Jar pulled her down back onto the sofa. 

"I think shesa might needa space." He said.

Padmé looked over at him with a thankful smile. She pushed Anakin back so he couldn't be seen.

"Ani! What are you doing back? I thought you were fighting." Padmé said as she leapt into Anakin's arms.

"I was." He said glumly.

Padmé placed her hands on his face and was about to kiss him when she saw the saddened mask on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Ahsoka's gone missing," Anakin said looking at her straight in the eye.

Padmé's stomach flopped over in disbelief. She had formed a bond with Ahsoka that not even Anakin could understand.

_It must be a female thing, _Anakin thought before Sola made him snap back to reality.

"If it isn't my sister's temperamental Jedi of a husband," Sola said in a teasing tone.

Anakin was far from happy. He wasn't in the mood for humour.

"Whatsa goin' on?" Jar-Jar asked but stopped when he saw Anakin's emotionless expression.

"Whatsa wrong, Ani?" the Gungan asked gently.

"It's a bit of a long story, Jar-Jar." Anakin said glumly.

"You are _both _excused," Padmé said giving her sister her infamous death stare.

Sola rolled her eyes and left. Jar-Jar needed no encouragement. He hurried after Sola and followed her out of the apartment.

Padmé turned back to Anakin, "Tell me what happened." She urged.

Within 10 minutes, Anakin had told Padmé everything from the start of the mission to Ahsoka's disappearance.

"Oh Ani. I'm so sorry," Padmé said as she hugged her husband. "What are you going to do?"

"That's why I came up here. I was wondering if you'd help me find Ahsoka." Anakin said as he finally found his voice to speak.

Padmé already knew what she was going to say before the words left her lips. "Of course I'll help you find Ahsoka. Just tell me what the plan is."

Anakin gave her a small smile before leaning in to kiss her.

For the first time in a matter of hours, Anakin knew that there was actually hope in finding his missing Padawan. This was certainly a fall from grace in his opinion. Whether it was a good thing or something else entirely, Anakin couldn't be more confident in hoping they would find Ahsoka alive and well.


	2. Not Giving Up

**Chapter 2: Not giving up**

Padmé paced her apartment going over the plan in her head. She and Anakin had come up with an idea that would hopefully help them track down Ahsoka before it was too late. Being the secret wife of a Jedi Knight, Padmé did have doubts about this plan however. She had been involved with enough of Anakin's plans to know that half the time they backfired or didn't go the way they were originally been planned to go. Padmé shook her head and turned to see her husband watching her.

"What?" she asked as she stopped pacing.

"You're thinking about this plan aren't you?" Anakin asked.

Padmé nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I am but I can't help but think that this plan is going to backfire on us."

Anakin chuckled and went over to hug her. "I know my plans don't always go to plan but I know this one will. It has to. Ahsoka's depending on us."

"Is that right?" came an unexpected voice from the doorway.

Anakin and Padmé pulled out of their hug and saw Obi-Wan standing there with his eyebrows raised.

"I didn't see any of that," Obi-Wan said coming toward them.

"Obi-Wan! Hi. What are you doing here?" Anakin said his voice suddenly becoming nervous.

"I want to help you find Ahsoka. I know how hard you are taking this Anakin. Even though this is completely against the rules of the Jedi Code, I have decided I want to help you find Ahsoka." Obi-Wan said. Anakin could tell he was only willing to help if it stopped Anakin being all down in the dumps all the time.

It was a surprise. Obi-Wan would often say that it was unjust for Anakin to be so overly attached. But something must have struck a chord in Obi-Wan to make him realise that Ahsoka had to be saved.

"You want to help, Master Kenobi?" Padmé asked.

"My dear Senator, of course I'm welling help. Ahsoka is my fellow Jedi and my former Padawan's Padawan so I have to help." Obi-Wan said beaming at his long time friend.

_This is weird, _Anakin thought to himself but let the moment go.

"You don't give up do you Anakin?" Obi-Wan said turning to his friend.

"You know me Master. I _never _give up." When he said this he aimed his glance at Padmé who had to look away for a moment so that Obi-Wan didn't catch on.

"That's so very true," Obi-Wan said grinning.

"Yeah well, I've leant almost everything from you, Obi-Wan." Anakin said smiling back.

Padmé looked between her husband and long time friend and realised what Anakin was saying was in fact true. He had learnt everything from using a lightsabre to flying a speeder. Well the flying part he already knew how to do. He was a child Podracing champion after all.

"What's the plan, my young former Padawan?" Obi-Wan said following Anakin and Padmé to the couches where they all sat down.

"Okay, first off, that is getting really annoying and secondly, I was just about to come to the plan." Anakin said who was clearly annoyed by his former master's jokes.

After half an hour of explaining his plan to Obi-Wan, Anakin silently begged that Obi-Wan was going to actually like his plan.

"That's genius Anakin." Obi-Wan said in amazement.

"Well it's a lot simpler then, wait, what?" Anakin said looking from Padmé to Obi-Wan in shock.

"I said it's the best plan you have ever come up with." Obi-Wan said feeling slightly scared of what Anakin might say.

"You really think so?"

"Yes. Most definitely," Obi-Wan said nodding his head in acknowledgement.

Anakin looked at Padmé. "That's a relief."

Obi-Wan laughed. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Anakin ignored him and continued explaining his plan. "If we use the Grease Bucket, we should get in undetected. It's if we don't draw attention to ourselves in the process."

"Anakin, how did you expect to get in undetected?" Padmé asked.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. Padmé knew better then to use Anakin's name in public or in this case in her own apartment around another Jedi. Padmé of course, took no notice.

"That Senator is where you come in," Anakin said shortly.

"Great! What do I need to do?" Padmé asked as she examined Anakin's hologram plan of his plan.

"You are going to sneak into the Cargo Bay, deactivate the doors and shut down the droid commanders." Anakin explained.

Padmé nodded understandably.

"What about me? How do I fit into the plan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You and 3PO are going to distract Ventress and Dooku for long enough so that I can find Ahsoka and free her." Anakin told Obi-Wan.

"Me?" asked C-3PO who had been standing nearby. "How do I fit into the plan and what about R2?"

"R2 will help Padmé while you, 3PO distract Dooku and Ventress' droids long enough for Obi-Wan to come in and destroy them." Anakin explained to his makeshift droid friend.

"Oh dear," 3PO muttered to R2.

Anakin and Padmé chuckled amongst themselves while Obi-Wan just stared at them like they were crazy. He knew just how close Anakin and Padmé were to R2 and 3PO. They had been through a lot together. They had been through the Battle of Naboo where R2 had played a major part. The droids had helped Anakin and Padmé escape the Droid Factory on Geonosis and little did Obi-Wan know that R2 and 3PO were the only witnesses to Anakin and Padmé's wedding.

"Don't worry 3PO. You're in good hands." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

C-3PO ignored him and went back to his work.

"Milady, do you require any assistance with your packing?" Ellé asked her mistress.

"I haven't even started packing. Thank you the reminder, Ellé." Padmé said smiling at her handmaiden.

"Very well, milady," Ellé said before giving Anakin a small smile and going back to her work.

Anakin had become friends with some of Padmé's handmaidens throughout the years. He knew Sabé rather well from Padmé's time as Queen of Naboo. He even got to know Dormé who served as Padmé's decoy while Anakin protected Padmé from assassination attempts before the events of the current war. Now Padmé had Motée and Ellé serving her. They knew of Padmé's marriage to Anakin and any situation that Padmé might be involved in.

"So do we get going or what?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan and Padmé.

"We pack first." Padmé said as she got up and headed toward her room.

Anakin and Obi-Wan followed her example and headed out of the apartment and headed toward the Jedi Chambers in the Jedi Temple. They gathered the necessary equipment that they needed and they then headed back to Padmé's apartment without a word being spoken amongst them or with any of the other Jedi that they passed. They did however run into Barriss.

"Master Skywalker. Master Kenobi." The Padawan said.

The two older Jedi turned to see her standing behind them.

"Barriss," They said as she bowed to them and they repeated the gesture.

"Aren't you forgetting someone, Master Skywalker?" Barriss said crossing her arms across her chest and raising an eyebrow at Anakin.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot that you wanted to help us find Ahsoka," Anakin said giving a small nervous.

"What? Anakin! Why didn't you tell me that Barriss wanted to help?" Obi-Wan hissed.

"I forgot?" Anakin said shrugging his shoulders sheepishly.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and motioned for Barriss and Anakin to follow him back to Padmé's apartment.

"Wait a second. This is Senator Amidala's apartment. Why did you bring me here?" Barriss was puzzled by the fact they devising rescue plans in a Senator's private quarters rather the Jedi War Room in the Jedi Temple.

"Senator Amidala is a part of the plan. She's also good friends with Ahsoka. She would do anything to help out." Anakin explained as he led the way into the apartment.

Padmé looked up from her rescue plans when she heard Anakin and Obi-Wan's footsteps.

"You're back," she said in awe.

She was surprised to see Barriss trudging along behind them.

"Who do we have here?" She asked politely.

"Great to finally meet you, Senator Amidala, please allow me to introduce myself. I'm Barriss Offee. I'm Master Luminara's Padawan. Or at least I was until I became a knight." Barriss said just as politely.

"So you're Barriss. Ahsoka speaks every highly of you," Padmé said with a smile coming across her face.

Barriss' face fell. "She does?"

Without a word, Padmé nodded.

Anakin rolled his eyes in disgust. Typical Ahsoka. She would never say a bad thing about anyone.

"Can we get on with the potential plan?" Anakin whined.

Padmé and Barriss looked up and stared at Anakin. Padmé's eyes narrowed her chocolate brown eyes at her blue eyed husband who merely stared at her. His face showed no emotion. His main focus was getting his Padawan out of the clutches of Ventress and Dooku.

"Sure thing Master Skywalker," Barriss said slyly.

Anakin and Obi-Wan explained the plan to Barriss as quickly as they could with Padmé putting in every now and then.

"Great plan," Barriss said after the older Jedi finished explaining.

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged satisfied looks.

"Senator, make contact with Captain Typho and we'll be on our way," Anakin instructed.

"That isn't so wise Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"Huh?"

"If Typho becomes involved, Dooku and Ventress will kill Ahsoka if they know that we have backup on our side." Obi-Wan explained.

"So what do we do?" Anakin asked bitterly.

"Simple. We use the Twilight." Obi-Wan said with a grin coming onto his face.

10 minutes later, Anakin, Padmé, Obi-Wan, 3PO, R2 and Barriss all assembled inside the cramped space that was the Twilight's tiny cockpit.

"Now I understand why Ahsoka calls this Junker the Grease Bucket. It's tiny!" Barriss complained.

"It's tiny but it does the job. It's saved our lives countless times too." Anakin said from the pilot's seat.

"I hate flying!" 3PO said in a panicked voice.

"Don't worry 3PO. You're in good hands." Padmé said as she climbed into the co-pilot's seat.

3PO kept quiet. He knew better then to argue with the Senator.

"You know the plan Anakin," Padmé said quietly enough so that the others couldn't hear.

Anakin couldn't meet her eyes. He didn't want her to see the hurt and angst in his eyes. For all he knew, Ahsoka could be dead. No. He couldn't think that. Ahsoka had saved his life countless times and he had only saved her life a few times less.

"Ani, look at me," Padmé said, her voice almost a whisper.

Anakin turned his head to look at his wife. He saw the warm glow of her eyes that said _"We'll get Ahsoka back." _Anakin knew her too well to know that's what she was implying. He merely nodded before turning back to the windscreen.

"Operation: Save Ahsoka is now underway," he said.

Barriss groaned. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Anakin retorted.

Barriss opened her mouth but closed it again when she realised she had come up blank.

"You aren't going to give up on finding Ahsoka are you?" Barriss asked with a sigh escaping her throat.

"Nope," Anakin said. He was more determined than to find his Padawan alive. She had to be alive for his sake and for the Jedi Council's.


	3. Attempted Escape

**Chapter 3: Attempted Escape**

Ahsoka stirred and finally awoke. Sitting up, she found herself in a prison cell and cuffs around her ankles and wrists. She was alone and the bars of the cell were electric like the ends of a Magnaguard's staff.

Scrambling to her feet, Ahsoka stumbled to the bars only get zapped.

"Ahh!" she screamed.

"Scream all you want Jedi. These bars can't be penetrated," sneered Ventress suddenly appearing on the other side of the prison cell.

Ahsoka backed up and charged at the bars only to get zapped even more. She screamed as the electrical jolts ran through her body making her fall to the ground of her cell in agony.

Ventress laughed coldly as she watched the chosen one's Padawan thrash around on the ground. The assassin then turned and walked back the way she had come to tell Dooku that Ahsoka was awake and suffering like he wanted.

_Master help me! _Ahsoka silently begged using the force to send a message to Anakin.

Once she had gained control of herself again, she struggled with her cuffs and managed to free her feet. She then used the force to deactivate the cuffs around her wrists.

She stepped up to the bars of the cell and looked around to see if she could find a button or lever that she could use via the force to set herself free. Then she spotted it; A button on the far wall.

Gathering all her remaining strength up, Ahsoka used the force to deactivate the button thus powering down the electric bars.

Once the bars had been deactivated, Ahsoka stepped outside her cell and looked around to make sure there was no one in room to alert Dooku and/or Ventress of her escape.

As she ran, Ahsoka looked down at her belt to find her lightsabre missing.

_Oh no! Anakin is going to kill me! _Ahsoka thought as she continued to run. What was she going to do without her lightsabre?

Like Anakin, Ahsoka had a really bad habit of losing her lightsabre. Obi-Wan had lectured the pair numerous times about the importance of having their weapons on their person at all times. Ahsoka had been told about Anakin losing his lightsabre during a chase both on foot and in a speeder through Coruscant while he and Obi-Wan chased a bounty hunter hired by Jango Fett that had tried to assassinate Padmé. Padmé herself had told Ahsoka about the time when Anakin had visited her in her office and had left his lightsabre with her only to get captured by bounty hunters and knocked unconscious due to being without his weapon.

Ahsoka still hadn't learnt her lesson on the matter.

On the Twilight somewhere in space, Anakin piloted the dubbed grease bucket through hyperspace.

"Any sign of Ahsoka yet?" asked Barriss.

"No!" Anakin hissed.

"Anakin!" hissed Padmé trying to calm her husband down.

"Sorry Barriss. It's just that I'm..."

"Worried? I understand Master Skywalker. If it was Luminara out there I wouldn't hesitate to find her," Barriss said as gently as she could manage.

Suddenly Anakin's eyes snapped shut as if he had been put into a trance.

"Master Skywalker?" Padmé placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder and leaned forward slightly.

Barriss stepped closer while Obi-Wan emerged from the cargo bay.

"Anakin?"

Anakin's mind led him down a corridor and into a room with prison cells. In one of the cells was Ahsoka, alive and well. She looked like she was in pain. She had cuffs on her around her ankles and around her wrists. She was on the ground shaking as is she had been shocked.

"Master, help me!" she gasped just as the vision started to blur.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin's mind yelled over and over fading in and out as the image became even more blurred.

"Ahsoka's alive!" Anakin gasped as his eyes snapped open into reality.

He collapsed back into his seat.

Barriss, Obi-Wan and Padmé looked at each other.

"Great! Where is she?" Barriss asked hoping Anakin knew.

"I don't know. The vision wasn't all that detailed," Anakin said turning to the younger Jedi.

Obi-Wan nodded before speaking up. "Well at least we know that she's alive. That's the main thing. All we need to now is..." Anakin cut him off.

"To find her," Anakin finished for him.

Anakin turned to Padmé who gave him a relieved smile. The senator then released her gap from the Jedi's shoulder and leaned back in her chair as if in thought.

Barriss went over to R2 and plugged him in before heading in the cargo bay with Obi-Wan.

"Master Kenobi, do you think Anakin's vision was a trick?" She asked.

Obi- Wan had been thinking about Anakin's vision too and had debated with himself about it.

"To tell you the truth, Barriss I don't know. But I can tell you this: Anakin's attachment issue is becoming handy. I may be divided on the issue but some of my mind thinks that Anakin's vision is actually from Ahsoka herself so hopefully she is alive," Obi-Wan concluded.

Barriss didn't dare argue. If Ahsoka was alive she would lead her friends to find her.

Ahsoka hid in the shadows watching a squad of battle droids debating whether or not they had the best rifle.

"No I have the best rifle!" screeched one.

"No I do!" screeched one of its counterparts.

"No I do!" screeched another.

Ahsoka took this moment as the prefect chance to escape and get to the control room in order to get a message to Anakin to tell him that she was in fact alive.

Watching where she was stepping, Ahsoka didn't see the massive heap of spare parts in front of her. She fell into it with a _crash _thus alerting the quarrelling battle droids.

"Ah! Intruder! Intruder!" screeched the droids firing in all directions except the direct spot where the crash had come from.

Hiding in the mess of spare parts, Ahsoka quickly came up with a plan.

She would remain hidden in the parts and devise the rest of her genius plan from there.

Ventress stormed into the room. Fire was burning in her cold eyes.

"What is going on here?" she shouted in a sly tone.

"There was an intruder mistress," spluttered one of the droids.

"I don't see an intruder, do you?" Ventress' tone was still sour.

"We heard it!" spluttered another droid.

"There is nothing here you sorry pieces of scrap metal!" Bellowed Ventress before turning around and storming back the way she had come.

In the pile of spare droid parts, Ahsoka decided to make her escape. Slowly poking her head up out of the pile of parts, she stepped out of the parts as quietly as she could. She then tiptoed towards the door at the other end of the room.

_Almost there! _The Padawan thought. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure the droids hadn't followed her and was completely unaware of the figure standing in front her. Ahsoka started to run only to bump into the figure.

"Ouch! What the-?"

"Well if it isn't Anakin Skywalker's Padawan," said the figure.

Ahsoka, who had fallen to the ground looked up and immediately came face to face with Rush Clovis.

"Rush Clovis? Senator Amidala and Master Skywalker have told me about you. I thought you were a Senator who was in love with Senator Amidala," Ahsoka said getting to her feet.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. This was her way of sensing that something about Clovis' sudden appearance wasn't a good thing. She didn't need to sense that through the force.

"I _was _in love with Padmé. That was _before _I found out that Skywalker loved her too," Clovis said bitterly.

Ahsoka's stomach dropped. Anakin hadn't mentioned Padmé's previous loves. She had vowed to Anakin and Padmé that she would keep their marriage secret to herself and if she were to perish, the secret would die with her.

"There's nothing going on between them. They are simply good friends. That's all." Ahsoka said keeping her nerve.

Without another word, Clovis seized Ahsoka's arms and started to drag her back towards the cells.

"Hey! Let me go you sleemo!" Ahsoka yelled as she tried to kick Clovis in the sheens.

The Padawan kicked and screamed all the way back to the cells. Clovis then pushed her into the cell and activated the bars. He didn't even bother to activate to the electric bars.

"I'm sure Ventress would love to hear that Skywalker's Padawan attempted to escape. Oh and I'm sure that your master is looking for you at this very moment. Too bad; that he wouldn't be able to find you." Clovis pulled a tracking device from his pocket and pushed the button. The device beeped once and the image on the screen vanished.

"You won't get away with this!" Ahsoka yelled as Clovis turned on his heel and walked back the way he came.

"Oh I will young Jedi! If I am to win Padmé back she and that Jedi will have to fall into my trap!" Clovis laughed evilly.

"Padmé will never fall for you! She loves Anakin!" Ahsoka yelled but Clovis was too far down the corridor to hear her.

Ahsoka slumped back onto the cold concrete floor of the cell. Her attempt to escape had failed. Did she have another chance to escape? She didn't know if she would make it out alive but she knew that Anakin and Padmé wouldn't give up hope on finding her.


	4. Sola's Sudden Appearance

**A/N: **_Hey readers! Happy New Year! Here's the new chapter that I've had on hold for ages. It's a really short one but I promise that the next chapter will be a lot longer. Cheers and enjoy!_

**Chapter 4: Sola's sudden appearance**

Anakin sat in the pilot's chair of the Twilight looking at the map locator.

"Ani? You've been looking at that locator for two hours," Padmé said emerging from the Cargo Bay.

"Huh? Oh sorry," he apologised.

"I know you're worried about Ahsoka but she's capable of looking after herself," Padmé said trying to ease her husband's sorrow.

Anakin sighed.

_I hope she hasn't tried anything foolish _He thought to himself.

"I just hope she hasn't done anything stupid," Anakin said deciding to make his statement heard.

Padmé nodded before sitting in the co-pilot's chair.

"She's a good kid and knowing her like we both do she would have tried to escape only to get captured again," Padmé suddenly realised that her last words weren't exactly the greatest giving the circumstances.

She was about to apologise when a very familiar voice sounded.

Talking about Ahsoka are we?"

Padmé turned around at the same time as Anakin and her face paled when she came face to face with Sola.

"Sola? What are you doing here?" Anakin asked when no words flowed from Padmé's mouth.

"I hid in one of the empty cargo containers in the cargo bay," Sola explained.

"That would explain why you're all dusty," Anakin muttered.

Padmé elbowed him in the ribs. Anakin didn't cringe in agony. He knew it was coming.

Sola rolled her eyes and wondered how Padmé could put up with him.

"The more hands the better our chances are of finding Ahsoka," Padmé clarified.

Anakin nodded in agreement and desperately wanted to take it back but it was a little late for that to happen. Suddenly Obi-Wan and Barriss emerged from the Cargo Bay with pale faces.

"Ambassador Naberrie? What're you doing here?" Barriss asked.

"I snuck aboard the Twilight, young one. Can I ask for your name?" Sola inquired of Barriss.

"Barriss Offee at your service, ma'am, I am the former Padawan of-" Barriss introduced before being interrupted by Anakin.

"She's Luminara's Padawan." He said eyeing Barriss the same way he would with Ahsoka if she got a little ahead of herself.

"Nice to meet you Barriss. Now if I'm not mistaken you must be the infamous Obi-Wan Kenobi. Padmé speaks highly of you, Master Jedi." Sola said beaming at Barriss and Obi-Wan before turning to Padmé and Anakin and giving them a direct death stare.

Padmé and Anakin looked at each other before turning back to face Sola.

"What's with the death stare?" Anakin asked.

Sola rolled her eyes. To Anakin this indicated to him that Sola thought he was meant to know what her death stare meant.

"How am I meant to know what your death stares mean?" Anakin retorted.

Sola shrugged. "You're a Jedi. You're supposed to know what these stares mean. You would get these on a regular basis from the council." Her smirk was sinister.

Anakin stepped forward as if he wanted to attack Sola but Padmé and Obi-Wan pulled him back by the arms.

"Easy Anakin," Obi-Wan warned

Anakin shook Obi-Wan and Padmé's arms off his arms and stepped forward and pointed at Sola.

"I know you might not like me, but that gives you no reason to treat me the way you do and you aren't even meant to be here. You're meant to be back on Coruscant!" he retorted again his voice getting a little louder this time.

"We can settle this later. In the meantime we need find Ahsoka." Obi-Wan said breaking the tension the best he could.

"So now what do you propose we do?" Barriss asked.

"I suppose we'll have to come up with plan B,"

_Please Review!_


	5. Plan B

**A/N: **_Hey my faithful Force users! I'm really sorry for the late posting but I tried to outdo myself on one of my other stories on word limit but I didn't get to it. I didn't even get to the word limit I wanted on this story's chapter. It has taken me only two days to right this chapter. I feel rather proud of myself for it. Anyway enjoy the chapter._

**Chapter 5: Plan B**

"What might plan B be?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know yet but we will find a way to rescue Ahsoka." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin scoffed in disgust. "We can't just sit here and do nothing! Get us into hyperspace, Padmé!"

Padmé rolled her eyes but did as her husband requested without hesitation.

Anakin went back to the pilot's chair and settled back down.

"You really do need to be mindful of your temper," Padmé said in a hushed voice.

"Sorry. It's just that-" He couldn't bring himself to his sentence.

"You're still worried about Ahsoka?" Padmé guessed.

Anakin nodded the look of sorrow returned to his face.

"Don't worry, Skywalker we'll find her," said Sola coming into the cockpit.

Anakin sighed and tried not to allow Sola to annoy him. He was far too stressed out by Ahsoka's disappearance to allow Sola to taunt and tease him. She might have been Padmé's sister but that gave her no right to do what she was doing.

"Enough milady," Obi-Wan warned.

Sola couldn't argue with that. She knew that Obi-Wan was far too worried about Anakin's state of mind at the moment to focus on having to break every argument that his friend and Sola were having.

Anakin smiled gratefully at Obi-Wan before looking down that control board. The lights were flashing on the navigator indicating a ship up ahead. When the ship had come into view, Anakin's mind flashed back to the moment when Ahsoka had been taken. It was the same ship.

"That's the ship," he said.

Everyone else looked up and saw what Anakin was seeing. A large hell looking silver ship came into view and everyone on the Twilight gasped.

"Why is it that every ship the Separatists own looks like a scrap heap in space?" Barriss asked.

Nobody answered her question.

"That's where Ahsoka is. We need to get aboard that ship," Anakin said.

"How are we going to do that? We need authorisation to do that," Barriss said.

"No we don't. Anakin has taught me a valuable lesson when it comes to sneaking onto ships _without _authorisation. Fly there. Land. Hope they don't spot us and simply walk in the door," Obi-Wan grinned widely at Anakin remembering the plan to rescue Padmé on the Malevolence almost a year earlier.

Padmé turned to stare at her husband. "That was your plan to rescue me from the Malevolence?" she asked.

Ah, yeah, yeah. At least you were rescued. Isn't that the main the thing?" Anakin asked with a cocky expression spreading across his face.

"Yeah it is!" Barriss put in.

"Thanks Barriss. That's real generous of you," Anakin said sarcastically.

Barriss nodded and went to check R2 and 3PO's oil levels.

"So what do we do?" Sola asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We need to sneak into the back door and find Ahsoka that way," Anakin said.

"Yeah but how do we do that without being detected?" Barriss asked from 3PO's side.

Padmé thought and suddenly had an idea.

"Anakin, does this ship have a quiet engine like the Nubian ships on Naboo?" she asked her mechanic of a husband.

"Yeah it does why? I should know. I was the one that repaired it."

Padmé winkled her nose as she thought. "If you can minimise the sound of the engine the better chance we have to getting onto that ship." She explained.

Obi-Wan nodded, knowing where she was coming from.

"Excellent Padmé! We should find the back door before we execute our plan,"

"Leave that to me!" Anakin said turning back around in his seat and accessed the locator. It only took him two minutes to find the back door.

"Found it!" Anakin exclaimed.

Padmé and Obi-Wan hurried to the control panel and saw that Anakin had found the back door in the tiny cargo area on the other side of the ship. Since the Twilight was tiny in comparison to the Separatist ship, it would have no trouble manoeuvring through the massive part of space that separated the two ships.

Hold on Barriss and Sola," Anakin called back to Barriss and Sola who were having their own troubles trying to re-oil R2.

Anakin slowly and swiftly moved the Twilight toward the massive ship. He was lucky that there was lasers activated.

"_Those stupid battle droid pilots must have forgotten to activate the lasers." _Anakin thought to himself.

"Finally! Ha-ha!" Laughed Barriss as she finally inserted oil into R2's oil tank. She high fived Sola and continued with her victory cries.

"Barriss shh!" Padmé hissed.

Barriss covered her mouth with her oil stained hands leaving oil around her mouth.

Not a sound was made while Anakin weaved around the ship trying not to get captured or seen. Obi-Wan could only stare out the windshield as he nervously waited for Anakin to land the self-proclaimed Grease Bucket in a hidden spot in the tiny landing bay of the huge ship which was next to the equally tiny cargo bay.

Anakin wondered why such a big cruiser would have such a tiny landing space and cargo bay. What was the extra space for? Storing spare battle droid shells? Whatever it was it didn't many much sense to the mechanic savvy Jedi Knight who had won the heart of a senator by his gentle nature.

"Doesn't it strike you as odd that this ship is too large for its own good?" Sola asked as Anakin finally landed the undetected ship in the that they called the landing bay.

"Yeah it is a bit odd." Anakin said as he rose from the pilot's chair with Padmé immediately at his side as the rescue team for Ahsoka descended down the ramp.

"We'll find out soon enough," Obi-Wan said as he tapped Barriss on the shoulder and gesturing to her mouth where the oil marks were still visible.

"Thanks master," Barriss said as she and Obi-Wan ventured down the ramp to join Anakin, Padmé, Sola and the droids at the bottom.

"What a dump!" Barriss exclaimed as she looked around at the landing bay.

It was littered with burnt out ships, broken droids and spare parts from unidentifiable objects.

"Yeah. How the Separatists live themselves?" Sola said disgustedly.

C-3PO looked around at the junk and saw a framework similar to his.

"Oh my! That could me!" he whined.

Padmé who had been walking behind him and R2 ushered the distressed droid towards their companions. "Come on 3PO. You're too well loved to become like that droid." She gestured to the framework at which 3PO had commented could have been him.

From the front of the group, Anakin had heard everything 3PO and Padmé had said and he smiled knowing that Padmé was right. 3PO was loved because if he wasn't Shmi, Anakin's late mother would have sold him long ago while Anakin went off to become a Jedi.

Obi-Wan saw his friend smile for the first time since Ahsoka had been disappeared. "What's got you so happy?" he asked.

"It's just that I just heard 3PO complain that the droid framework about there would have been him and Pad—I mean Senator Amidala told him that he was too well loved to become like that framework."

Obi-Wan chuckled and stroked his ginger beard. "He is loved." He agreed.

"It'd go to his circuits if he hears this."Anakin laughed.

Obi-Wan chuckled at his friend's comment and nodded in agreement.

As the group walked silently towards the cargo bay and found that the passageway was full of garbage like the landing bay.

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other once before together they used the Force to clear the passageway. They stood aside and let the others through. The women the first through.

Padmé threw a flirtatious look at Anakin.

Anakin smiled to himself. It had really lifted his spirits and now he had higher hopes of finding Ahsoka alive.

"So, master, where to now?" Barriss asked.

Anakin's face fell. He didn't know where to go after they had escaped from the tiny cargo bay.

"I don't know, Barriss. I don't know." He said.

Everyone else's faces fell in disarray. How could Anakin not know what the next phase would be? They were in serious trouble now if they didn't find a way out of this maze.

_Please review and be __HONEST __when you review please I don't like dishonestly._


	6. Threads of Hope

**A/N: **_Hey readers. Sorry for the really short chapter. I haven't been able to write really long chapters for some reason. All of the chapters for my other shorts have all come out really short and I have no idea why. Anyway, this chapter does contain a cliff-hanger but it's only minor so I hope you enjoy the chapter nonetheless._

**Chapter 6: Threads of Hope**

Ahsoka sat on the floor of her cell with her knees up to her chest. She knew that Anakin had received her visions because she could feel what he was feeling. He had a new thread of hope of find the Padawan alive. Ahsoka knew from Anakin's feelings of hope that Padmé and Obi-Wan were with him and were doing all they could to rescue her. She was surprised when she got a glimpse of Sola and Barriss.

"_Hurry master! I don't know how much longer I can last in this cell!" _the young woman's mind shrieked hoping that her silent, pleading message got to her mentor in time.

On the Twilight, Obi-Wan sat piloting the grease bucket hence giving Anakin a break. Suddenly, the young Jedi blacked out and went into a trance like he had the last time he had gotten a force message from Ahsoka.

"_Hurry master! I don't know how much longer I can last in this cell!" _Ahsoka's voice echoed inside her mentor's head.

The hallways of the flagship were a maze were a maze within themselves. It took Anakin and his companions at least three hours to escape one hallway and get into another only to get hopelessly lost again.

"_Hurry master! I don't know how much longer I can last in this cell!" _Ahsoka's voice echoed through Anakin's head like a ghost.

"Wait!" he said making his companions almost run into him.

"What?" Sola and Padmé chorused.

"Ahsoka's close." Anakin said simply.

Obi-Wan and Padmé looked at each other.

"Really master Anakin?" 3PO asked.

"Yeah, come on." The group followed Anakin down a series of winding corridors and narrow hallways that would get one lost.

"Is this a great idea, Anakin?" Padmé asked coming to her husband's side as they continued to walk.

"Don't worry milady, I know what my Padawan is capable of." Anakin said trying to keep himself calm.

"You worry me. You really do." Padmé said with a sigh.

Behind them, Barriss, Obi-Wan and Sola exchanged looks of concern.

"So now what?" Sola asked making her brother-in-law and sister stop in their tracks.

"What?" Anakin said.

"You heard me. How are we going to get out of this hell hole?" Sola said roughly.

Anakin and Padmé looked at each other before seeing the expressions on the faces of Barriss and Obi-Wan. Clearly they knew what was coming.

"Will you for once stay off my godforsaken back?" Anakin said.

"No I will not. You should have devised a plan before you dragged us out here," Sola bit back.

"Stay off his back, Sola," Padmé said defending her husband.

"You stay out of this, Padmé!" Sola screeched at her sister.

"No! We are all a part of this Lady Naberrie and whether you like it all or not, we all have to take the issue at hand as it seems. So if I were deal with it." Barriss said defending Anakin.

"Stop!" Obi-Wan boomed.

Everyone did.

"What?" Anakin said turning to his former mentor.

"Listen." Obi-Wan said panicked.

The group listened to the patter of metal feet on the metal floor somewhere close by.

"They'll find us," Sola whispered.

"Then we'll fight them." Barriss said igniting her lightsabre just as a droideka rolled out to battle them. Its shield went up and immediately started firing at the trio of Jedi, the two political figures and the two scared droids.

"Help!" 3PO cried as he hurried as fast as his metal legs would carry him to a safe hiding spot.

The group fought back with quick and reflexive movements. As soon as the droids were destroyed, the group of rescuers hurried down the hall only to be caught in an ambush!

"Hands up Jedi!" said the Rush Clovis.

Anakin and Padmé looked at each other in horror while Sola, Obi-Wan and Barriss stood rooted to the spot.

Anakin knew that Clovis was responsible for kidnapping Ahsoka and he would force the corrupted political figure to confess his crime whether or not Obi-Wan and Padmé agreed to such measures. The young knight knew that there was still a thread of hope that his Padawan was still alive.

_Please review!_


	7. Ambush!

**A/N: **_Sorry for the really short chapter again. I just seem to shake the short chapter reign when it comes to Star Wars. I promise you guys that the next chapter will a lot longer than this one._

**Chapter 7: Ambush!**

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Barriss stood in a triangle formation with Padmé and Sola in the centre guarding 3PO and R2.

There was a wicked chuckling the group of combatants all turned their heads to see Rush Clovis chuckling like an evil maniac and he was clapping his hands like a deranged man on drugs.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the dynamic trio and their worthless sidekicks," Clovis said as he begun to circle Anakin and company.

"Clovis, we meet again," Anakin hissed.

"Yes indeed Skywalker," Clovis then caught sight of Padmé and Sola.

"Padmé, long time no see. You are just as beautiful as the last time I saw you," Clovis' lips curled into a horrible smile.

"Keep away from her!" Sola snarled stepping closer to her sister.

"I know why you are here, Skywalker." Clovis said as he continued to circle the group. When Anakin didn't speak Clovis continued. "You have come for your Padawan, am I correct?"

Anakin held his ground. He wasn't going to get all emotional in front of Clovis. It would just prove that he was attached to Ahsoka like he was with Padmé and R2.

Clovis stopped in front Anakin, smirked evilly before saying, "Wipe them out."

"What?" Ahsoka's rescuers shrieked.

A rain of missile fire hit the group hard forcing them to break their formation.

Anakin and Obi-Wan fended off the Droideka blasts in their direction while Padmé, Sola and Barriss fought off regular battle droids.

"I can't believe we fell into an ambush!" Barriss yelled over the fighting.

"I know what you mean!" Sola yelled back.

"Now is not the time for this! We need to find Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled back.

888

Ahsoka paced back and forth in her prison cell when suddenly she heard the fight outside in the tiny cargo bay.

Had Anakin come to rescue her? Was there an entire task force of Jedi?

_No! Don't get ahead of yourself. It might not be Anakin. _Ahsoka thought to herself pushing all her hope aside.

There was another explosion and several defaulting yells as battle droids got destroyed. There was the sound of gun fire which confused Ahsoka. Why would there be gun fire from the rescuing side? Then it hit Ahsoka like a rocket. There were clones with Anakin. Deep down inside her heart she really did hope that Anakin had come to rescue her.

_Please Review!_


	8. Rescuing Ahsoka

**A/N: **_Hey readers! Here's the longer chapter like I promised. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 8: Rescuing Ahsoka**

Anakin defected back the final droideka blast only to find that Clovis had vanished.

Damn it! Clovis escaped!" Anakin hissed as his companions joined him.

"Come on we need to find Ahsoka." Sola said taking the lead.

"Shouldn't I take the lead?" Anakin asked.

"Let Sola take the lead for a while," Obi-Wan said calmly.

Anakin wanted to argue back but decided not to.

The group walked through the twisting corridors finding nothing but abandoned droid parts and other useless things.

"Ahsoka where are you?" Anakin mumbled to himself.

"We'll find her. Don't worry," Padmé said trying to reassure her husband.

Barriss, who had been at Padmé's side, nodded and kept by Anakin's side as they continued to walk.

888

Ahsoka rattled the bars of her cell. "Help!" Her voice echoed around the empty room knowing that no one could hear her.

"Anakin, please! Help me!" She pleaded to the empty air. She sighed thinking that she would never get rescued.

_I'd rather be assassinated then stay in this worthless cell, _Ahsoka thought.

888

"Help!" Sola stopped in her tracks.

"Wait did you guys hear that?" she asked.

"Anakin, please! Help me!" Anakin's eyes grew wide.

"That's Ahsoka's voice!" he said slightly relieved. "Come on!" He took off down the corridors and toward Ahsoka's pleading voice.

"Anakin wait!" Obi-Wan called.

"What?" Anakin said stopping in his tracks.

"Don't you think this could be a trap set up by Clovis, Dooku and Ventress?"

Padmé, Barriss, the droids and Sola all stopped to listen.

"I know it's her. I can sense it," Anakin said before taking off again.

Padmé bolted after him and Obi-Wan followed closely behind.

"This could be very bad." Barriss said to Sola as they took off again.

"I agree. Anakin seems sure that it's her then we should accept that," Sola said as she and Barriss ran past Obi-Wan and Padmé so that they were running beside Anakin.

"It could be a trap," Barriss added.

Before Sola could reply they heard Ahsoka again.

"Sola!"

Sola bolted down the corridor. "Ahsoka!" she gasped as she ran at the bars. With hands on the bars, Sola looked Ahsoka. "Anakin! I found her!" she yelled.

Anakin ran as fast as he could down the remaining corridor and stopped at the cell.

"Oh master, thank god!" the Padawan gasped.

"I'm happy to see you too Snips," Anakin grinned just as the others reached them.

"Ahsoka!" gasped Padmé as she stopped next to Anakin.

"Padmé." Ahsoka smiled.

"Hey Ahsoka," said Barriss.

"Barriss? What are you doing here?" Ahsoka asked surprised to see her friend.

"No time to explain. We need to get you out of here," Barriss, Anakin and Obi-Wan activated their lightsbres and Sola, Padmé and the droids stepped back.

With three lightsbres it made the Jedi's job a lot easier to hack through the bars of Ahsoka's cell. Once she was out, Anakin asked, "Where's your weapon? You could have gotten out yourself,"

"Oh ah, about that, you see, I got out of the cell once only I um, lost it." Ahsoka's expression was meaningful so Anakin didn't argue with her. He was just glad that she was alive. "Am I in trouble?" she asked.

"Of course not. We can deal with the lightsabre later. Right now we need to get you out of here before Clovis realises that you're missing." Anakin said. Ahsoka nodded.

"So where's the Grease Bucket?" Ahsoka asked as she ran beside her master.

"It's in the landing bay." Anakin answered.

"Dead ahead, Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled from behind Padmé and Sola.

With a final blast of speed, Anakin and Ahsoka ran for the ramp and hurried aboard with the others at their heels. Climbing into the pilot's chair, Ahsoka piloted the ship out of the tiny landing bay and away from the hell hole.

Anakin sat in the co-pilot's chair with his eyes closed and a smile spread across his face.

"What's up with you?" Ahsoka asked noticing her master's smile.

Anakin opened his eyes and lolled his head to the side to see Ahsoka starting at him. "I'm just glad we found you alive," he said with the smile still on his face.

"He's right, Soka." Said Padmé popping her head the cockpit.

"Hi Padmé," Ahsoka said with a smile aimed at her female mentor.

"Hello Ahsoka, how are you holding up?" the Senator asked.

"I'm fine. A little shaken from the ordeal but otherwise I'm fine." Ahsoka said thoughtfully.

"That's great to hear but can you tell me one thing?"

"Sure,"

"Do you know why Clovis, Dooku and Ventress kidnapped you?" Padmé asked.

"I have no idea," Ahsoka shook her head.

"It was to get to me," Anakin said.

"What?" Padmé and Ahsoka said in alarm.

"It all makes sense to me now. They knew about my attachment issue and used it to their advantage. They knew they couldn't get to Padmé so they got to the next best thing; you." Anakin said his eyes reading fear.

Padmé and Ahsoka looked each other and gulped. They knew he was right. Ventress and Dooku would anything to kill Anakin while Clovis was in it for stealing Padmé from Anakin. That bit was a no brainer. The way Clovis acted when the subject of Padmé was brought up in front of him was just scary to those who didn't know him all that well. It was if he was obsessed with her.

"So what now?" Ahsoka asked.

"We get you back to Coruscant, get you cleaned up and then we have to report to the Council."

_Please Review!_


	9. Reporting to the Council

**A/N: **_Hey readers! Here's the next chapter and like I promised it's longer. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 9: Reporting Back to the Council**

The trip back to Coruscant was full of energy as Ahsoka explained to Anakin and Obi-Wan what she had learnt about Dooku, Ventress and Clovis' plan.

"So they kidnapped you to get to me? How low," Anakin said after his Padawan finished explaining.

"That is very low indeed," Obi-Wan agreed.

"Why would they kidnap Ahsoka just to get to Anakin?" Barriss asked thoughtfully.

"Good question," Padmé said speaking up. "I think they know that you have a close bond. They knew that if they kidnapped Ahsoka, Anakin would be an easy target. They knew that Anakin would go after her." Padmé was piecing together all the evidence. Anakin was her husband after all.

"Padmé has a point, master. We do get along pretty well," Ahsoka added.

Anakin turned to look at Ahsoka for a second before turning back to Padmé and Barriss.

"We can report this to the Council," Obi-Wan suggested.

Ahsoka looked up in alarm. "What? No! The council can't know of this!" she shrieked.

"Why not?" Sola asked.

"She's right," Anakin said.

"If it wasn't because of Anakin, I would never have gotten this far in my training. I owe him everything for that," Ahsoka said softly.

Anakin nodded. He knew his Padawan was right. Obi-Wan sighed before turning his head to face the window. He knew that Anakin had soft spot for Ahsoka, like a big brother looking after his little sister. Attachments were forbidden but the attachment remained regardless of the rules.

"We're approaching Coruscant," Obi-Wan said. Everyone straightened up as R2 auto piloted the self-proclaimed Grease Bucket toward the landing platform.

Filing out of the ship; Padmé at Ahsoka's side. Greeting them were Master Yoda and Luminara. The two Jedi approached with neutral expressions plastered on their professional faces.

"Welcome back Ahsoka," Luminara said as the Padawan and her companions bowed.

"Thank you Master Luminara," Ahsoka said politely.

Yoda turned to Anakin, "Skywalker, Explanation, do you?"

Anakin turned to look at Obi-Wan and Padmé for approval to speak.

"Yes Master. We couldn't just Ahsoka out there to die at the hands of the Separatists. She's a Jedi and deserves to be treated like the rest of us,"

Ahsoka looked at her master wide-eyed. This was the umpteenth time he had stood up for her.

"We will continue this in the Temple," Luminara said turning on her heel, hence ushering the others to follow. Yoda used his hover chair and followed his fellow master into the building.

The others followed Yoda and Luminara into the building without any protests.

"Am I in trouble?" Ahsoka asked.

"Of course not, Ahsoka, if anyone is to blame for this ordeal its Ventress and Dooku," Barriss said walking beside her friend.

From the front, Anakin sighed with relief thinking that Barriss was going to point the finger at him for the ordeal that Ahsoka had been faced with.

"If I know Anakin, you'll get off the hook," Padmé said with very little confident. She usually had more confident in Anakin but this time she feared that he might pull Ahsoka through the hoop this time round.

Anakin knitted his eyebrows and wanted to ask why his own wife didn't have faith in him to save Ahsoka. Not that it was Ahsoka's fault for being kidnapped. The blame lied with Ventress and Dooku.

"Anakin, do you really believe that the council will go easy on her?" Obi-Wan asked, his tone merely a whisper.

"You know the council as well I as do, Master. They stick to their word." Anakin said in an almost glum tone. He had witnessed this type of behaviour from the council before, when Qui-Gon had been denied permission to train him as a Jedi due to his age. Qui-Gon had said it was unfair to judge a small boy due to his age. Yoda had seen that there was a dark cloud lingering over Anakin's future and that was still remained to be seen.

Anakin was brought out of his trance when Obi-Wan stopped beside him outside the main council chamber.

"Enter," called Windu from inside the room.

Obi-Wan filed in with Anakin and the others following close behind like elephants playing follow the leader. Standing in the centre of the room, the group bowed in respect to the Jedi council.

"We have reason to believe that you, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, disobeyed a direct order not to go after your kidnapped Padawan, Ahsoka Tano," stated Plo Koon.

Ahsoka's gaze dropped. She had always admired Plo since she was a little girl. He had been the one who had sensed through the force while on her home planet of Shili that she was in fact force sensitive and brought her back to the Jedi Temple to start her training. She knew that Plo was disappointed in Anakin's actions for going to rescue her.

"If I may Master," Anakin begun, "Ahsoka was kidnapped. Isn't it a Jedi's duty to rescue their companions and not leave them to die?" Padmé listened with eager interest. No one spoke this cued Anakin to continue his speech. "Isn't it the role of the Jedi to bring to justice the cold hearted criminals that threaten the galaxy?" Obi-Wan knew he should be siding with the council but Anakin did have a point.

"That maybe, Anakin, but to rescue a fellow Jedi must be approved by the Jedi Council," Windu said.

"That's not good enough!" Anakin huffed.

"Control your temper," Anakin heard Padme breath from beside him but he ignored her completely. It was a good thing that the council couldn't lip read.

"It is a Jedi's responsibility to rescue their companions regardless of the situation's dangers. I went out and rescued my astromech without the council's consent and I didn't get penalised for that. Why must this be so different?" Anakin argued.

The council members looked at each other before Yoda spoke up.

"Master Kenobi, have something to say about this, do you?"

"Yes Master Yoda, I do," Obi-Wan said turning in the tiny Jedi master's direction.

"We all know Anakin has a reputation of playing things by his own rules but I have to agree with him," Obi-Wan turned his head to look at Anakin whose face was surprised. Obi-Wan could see him thinking, _Wait what?_ "But that doesn't mean he doesn't follow council protocol. He might be at fault but I should be punished too. I agreed to go with him." Obi-Wan returned his gaze on Anakin.

"We all should be," Padmé said speaking up for the first since entering the room.

"I have to agree Masters," Sola agreed.

"Senator Amidala. Ambassador Naberrie, this is a Jedi matter. Please stay out of this," Windu said.

Sola's head snapped around and her fiery gaze on the Jedi Master that addressed her and her sister. "No we wouldn't, Master Windu. I may not know the Jedi that helped Ahsoka all that much but Ana- I mean Master Skywalker has a good heart and is willing to put his life on the line to save his companions. Isn't that enough?"

Ahsoka and Barriss' faces when white. They had never seen Sola talk to a high ranking master like that before. In fact, they had never seen another person talk to a master like before, ever.

Windu kept his gaze on Sola before turning to Yoda. "We will determine what is to be done. Council adjourned."

The group bowed again before exiting the room where Anakin turned to Sola. "Sola! You shouldn't have done that! I could lose my rank because of you!"

"Me? I was trying to help you save your ass! I try to be nice to you for the sake of-" she stopped mid-sentence to avoid Obi-Wan and Barriss finding out about her sister's secret marriage.

Ahsoka pulled Anakin away from Sola. The council doors opened for a second and Luminara stepped out.

"The council will see you all again." Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other before walking back into the room with the others at their heels. Once they were back in the room, Luminara resumed her seat and Windu spoke again.

"We were wrong, Skywalker." Anakin nodded. "We need to know, who kidnapped Ahsoka before we can come to our verdict."

Ahsoka stepped forward. "It was Asajj Ventress, Count Dooku and Rush Clovis." Ahsoka said without fear.

There were murmurs from the council members.

"Impossible," said Windu. "A political figure wouldn't dare betray the senate."

"Well he has and he wants wealth most likely," Ahsoka concluded. There were more murmurs from the council. This obviously was distressing for them to hear. It was rare for a political figure to go bad but it did happen.

"Ahsoka's right. When Senator Farr was still alive, he too betrayed the senate because the Separatists promised to protect his planet. Only their promise was broken and Farr returned to being allied with the Republic." Padmé added.

"Senator, are you suggesting that Clovis is going to return alliance to the Republic?" Kit Fisto asked.

"Not at all Master Fisto. I'm just-" Windu cut across her.

"We will find Clovis and his associates and they will pay for their crimes. Meeting adjourned." The group bowed and exited the room.

"You coming master?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan.

"No, I'll see what I can do to persuade the council to send you and I to capture the sleemo," A small smile came across Obi-Wan's face at his own insult.

Anakin nodded smugly. "Alright. See you later then," Anakin, Ahsoka and Barriss watched as Obi-Wan walked back into the council room.

Barriss started to walk in the direction of the cot rooms but stopped when Anakin and Ahsoka didn't follow. "You two coming?" She asked.

"We'll be there in a second," Ahsoka said. Barriss nodded before disappearing around the corner and out of sight.

"We'll be up later," Anakin said kissing Padmé on the cheek. With that he and Ahsoka headed towards the cots.

"He loves you more then you realise," Sola said in a low voice as she and Padmé watched the Jedi disappear around the corner.

"I know," Padmé sighed as she watched her husband and his Padawan disappear.

888

Ahsoka and Barriss sat on Ahsoka's bed while Anakin sat across from them.

"Do you think Clovis was bluffing?" Anakin asked.

"I don't think so," Ahsoka said shaking her head. "Clovis is a worm and there's no denying it. I can see why Padmé broke it off with him."

"Wait what?" Barriss looked suddenly interest in the conversation. "Senator Amidala had a relationship with that creep?" She looked to Anakin for support. He nodded. "Ew!"

"Senator Amidala has a bad choice in men," Anakin agreed. His tone was smug for a reason.

"She didn't when she-" Anakin looked at Ahsoka with raised eyebrows. Ahsoka immediately shut her mouth.

"Well, I had better go. Luminara will probably be wanting to give me the normal prep talk." Barriss said getting to her feet and heading to the door.

"Thanks for today Barriss. I really appreciate your help in finding Ahsoka," Anakin said with a smile.

Barriss smiled back before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Anakin and Ahsoka sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Finally Anakin spoke up.

"Wanna go and see Padmé for a bit?" Ahsoka nodded and the friends got up, hurried to the door and hurried out of the Jedi quarters before making their way to Padmé's apartment.

"Padmé?" Ahsoka called as Anakin closed the door behind them.

"Ani? Soka?" Padmé called.

"Yeah we're here. Sorry we took so long," Anakin said as Padmé walked into the lobby of her apartment.

"That's all right. Sola and I had to get some things done anyway," Padmé said going over to kiss Anakin and hug Ahsoka.

"Are you going to tell us or what?" Anakin asked breaking his wife's kiss.

"You'll just have to find out for yourself," Padmé said with a smile.

Anakin laughed as Padmé led him and Ahsoka into the living room where they were greeted by Sola and Jar-Jar.

"Soka? Soka! Good to see yousa again!" The Gungan said hurrying over to Ahsoka and hugging her.

"Hey Jar-Jar," Ahsoka laughed. She had become good friends with the Gungan that Anakin would often call 'Tall and funny' much to the despite of Padmé who had been friends with Jar-Jar from the time she had met him as a disguised queen.

"Isa wasa tolda what happened to yousa. Isa felt berry berry bad so Padmé invited me here so Isa could saya hi," Jar-Jar smiled.

"Oh that's so sweet of you, Jar-Jar, thank you," Ahsoka smiled.

"What about me? Don't I get recognition?" Sola said standing up from her place on the sofa.

"Oh course you do," Ahsoka said going over to hug Sola.

"I see you have cleaned yourself up quite a bit," Sola said as she pulled out of Ahsoka's hug.

"Gee, thanks," Ahsoka laughed. She hadn't laughed since the last time she had been on Coruscant a few months earlier.

Anakin laughed. Ahsoka turned to see Padmé with her hand over his mouth. The girls laughed. Anakin frowned. Padmé shook her head before pecking Anakin on the cheek. It was the friendliest catch up session Ahsoka had ever had.

_Please Review!_


	10. Recovery of the Lost Lightsabre

**A/N: **_Hey my faithful readers! I'm so sorry for the really late update. I'm having a really hard time at school with the massive work load. Anyway I'm really sorry that the chapter is really short. Enjoy anyway! _

**Chapter 10: Recovery of the Lost Lightsabre**

Anakin and Ahsoka piloted the Twilight back towards the place of Ahsoka's capture. The young Padawan shuddered at the memory of her capture. She kept a brave face for Anakin's sake. She didn't like to be classed as weak.

"You'll be fine, Snips," Anakin said trying to calm his Padawan's nerves.

Ahsoka smiled. He had called her by her pet name in a quite a while.

"Hey Sky Guy?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah?" Anakin looked up from the hologram map on the control panel.

"I wanted to thank you," Ahsoka said slowly.

"For what?" Anakin asked.

"For coming to save me; it took guts for you do that," Ahsoka said thankfully.

"If it was me out there, you'd rescue me, wouldn't you?" Anakin asked.

"Of course I would, considering all the times I've saved your hide," Ahsoka smirked.

Anakin scoffed. "That's not fair,"

"Yeah it is. Even Padmé would be siding with me," Ahsoka folded her arms defiantly.

"Don't bring my wife into this," Anakin scolded.

"Well it's true! You know Padmé hates most of your plans," Ahsoka said her voice getting louder.

Anakin remained silent knowing that she had a point.

"That's what I thought," Ahsoka was satisfied with Anakin's verbal defeat.

The rest of the trip was silent until they finally docked in the tiny cargo bay where they landed to rescue Ahsoka. They then met up with Plo Koon and Luminara.

"Masters," Anakin and Ahsoka said in unison as they bowed.

"Anakin, Ahsoka," the commanding Jedi replied in the same manner.

"We need to take a walk through of the crime scene so we can get a proper picture of what happened," Anakin explained.

"Very well, Skywalker. Since you were the one you insisted on rescuing Ahsoka then you will lead us through the crime scene," Plo Koon said.

"I will be honoured," Anakin said exchanging looks with Ahsoka before walking to the front of the small group.

"Wait, what about if we run into Ventress or her minions?" Ahsoka asked.

"We'll just have to be mindful of that, young one," Luminara said as Ahsoka walked beside her.

The small group of Jedi walked and one by one, Anakin reported his footsteps from the rescue.

"We got ambushed here," Anakin said finally stopping in the maze of corridors.

"You got ambushed here?" Ahsoka asked looking around.

"Yeah," Anakin said. "Doesn't look like a place to be ambushed does it?" It was question that only Ahsoka could answer.

"Not really. But anything can happen on these flagships, right, master?"

"Right!" Anakin smiled to himself. "I've never seen you be so tactical before Snips," he teased.

"I've always been tactical. You just haven't taken much notice," Ahsoka teased back.

Luminara and Plo exchanged worried looks. They had never experienced such playful nature between a master and an apprentice before. They had nothing to worry about of course, this was Anakin and Ahsoka in a regular situation.

Anakin led them all the way to where Ahsoka had been held captive.

"This was the cell I was held captive in," Ahsoka said allowing a sigh to escape her lips.

"And you lost your weapon when you attempted to escape?" Plo asked.

"Yes. When I returned to my cell I realised my weapon was missing," Ahsoka explained briefly not wanting to relive her terrifying experience.

Her superiors nodded solemnly. They understood her pain of her capture.

Anakin led them further into the ship. Suddenly Ahsoka stopped.

"What?" Anakin stopped beside her.

"I think this is where I lost my lightsabre," she whispered.

"It might still be here," Anakin said. "Let's start looking,"

Ahsoka and Anakin started looking around. They looked through the piles of droid parts.

"Ahsoka!" called Luminara from the cells.

Anakin and Ahsoka went running back to the cells.

"What?" Ahsoka called stopping a couple of metres away from Luminara.

Luminara held up something that looked familiar.

"My lightsabre!" She rushed forward. "Where'd you find it?"

"It was on the floor under the button that activates the cells. Now please don't do what Anakin did and lose your weapon," Luminara grinned as she handed the Padawan back her weapon.

"Not worry, Master Luminara. I'm not like Anakin." Ahsoka threw her best 'I owe you' look at her master.

"I hope you're right, Ahsoka." Luminara chuckled.

Anakin finished his evaluation of the crime scene and the group of Jedi returned to Corcuscant to report back to the council.

_Please Review!_


	11. A Deal that goes Wrong

**A/N: **_Hey readers! Sorry for the delay with the chapter. I had to do a bit of research on whom the holyman was who married Anakin and Padmé. I also added in the hints that Clovis knows of Anakin and Padmé's marriage and so on. Anyway, enough of my babbling. Enjoy the chapter!_

**Chapter 11: A Deal that goes Wrong**

Clovis boarded the shuttle that he had been assigned to by Ventress. Once he was aboard the shuttle it took off to the unknown regions of space.

"Rush Clovis," said a voice from the doorway of the cockpit. Clovis turned to see Count Dooku standing there.

"My lord," Clovis stood and bowed to the Sith.

"You know why I'm here?" The Sith asked.

"Certainly, my lord," Clovis said.

"You know that there is something going on between Anakin Skywalker and Senator Amidala," sneered Dooku.

"Yes I do and I don't like it," Clovis said flatly. Little did he know that Dooku could see right through him.

"I sense that you have feelings for the Senator," Dooku said with raised eyebrows.

"I _had _feelings for Padmé. I do not have feelings for her now. She would rather be a senator then be with me and that Skywalker," An evil smirk played on his lips. "I have an idea why she is so attracted to him,"

"Oh, do you now?"Dooku said completely unmoved by Clovis' words.

"I have reason to believe that are they married," Clovis smiled wickedly at the thought of having the entire galaxy find out that the Hero with No Fear was in fact secretly married to the galaxy's most talked about Senator.

"Do you have proof?" Dooku asked suddenly interested.

"No, but I can get some. The archives of the brotherhood on Naboo should provide the answers we need to spark Skywalker's downfall and Padmé with be rightfully mine!" Clovis cackled menacingly leaving Dooku to roll his eyes in pure disgust. This wasn't about Clovis getting his dream girl but it was to get revenge on Skywalker and his team for rescuing that worthless Padawan of his.

"Once we depart from here, depart for Naboo's lake country immediately," Dooku instructed.

Clovis nodded but didn't utter a response. He was looking forward to exposing Anakin and Padmé's secret.

888

Ahsoka sat with Padmé on the long sofa in the Senator's apartment. Anakin and Sola had gone to address the Senate and the Jedi Council.

"This is incredible, Soka," Padmé smiled as she watched Ahsoka demonstrate what Anakin had been teaching her.

"Thanks Padmé," Ahsoka smiled.

"Padmé, Snips?" Anakin called.

"Hey master," Ahsoka called back looking over the back of the sofa.

How'd you go?" Padmé asked as she went over to kiss her husband on the cheek.

"Obi-Wan knew that I was talking about and I could tell that he agreed that I could do with some time off but it seems that the Council weren't too happy with the idea," Anakin told his wife and Padawan.

"That's not fair," Ahsoka exclaimed in disgust. She knew the council were rough when it came to handing down breaks from the battlefield that she felt (now being in on her master's secret marriage) that the council had gone one step too far. "Why don't you just tell them your secret then maybe they'll see reason?" Anakin and Padmé looked at each other in alarm.

"Tell them? Are you mad? They will only expel Anakin and I would get dismissed from the Senate," Padmé cried.

"She's right, Ahsoka. The council can't know of our marriage. What's gotten into you?" Anakin was a little hurt that his own Padawan would even consider ratting him and Padmé out to the council and the Senate. Having told Sola had been enough but to have the Council know was another thing entirely.

"Sorry, I dunno what came over me," Ahsoka apologised.

"That's quite alright, Ahsoka. We know you didn't mean any harm." If there was one thing Ahsoka liked about Padmé it was that she was lot more forgiving than Anakin was. Anakin was forgiving for minor things but when it came things that concerned his personal life then he was less forgiving.

"Padmé!" Sola yelled as she slammed the door of the apartment behind making her sister, brother-in-law and Jedi friend jump.

"Sola! What's wrong?" Anakin asked as he, Padmé and Ahsoka hurried toward Sola.

"I have just been told the most disturbing news!" Sola cried.

"Sola, slow down and tell us what you heard," Ahsoka said trying to get the Queen's ambassador to calm down.

"I just received a message from the holy man that married you two and he said that someone tried to break into the archives of the brotherhood and steal your marriage certificate." Sola told Anakin and Padmé.

Anakin and Padmé looked at each other in horror. Who was trying to find out their secret? Who was trying to expose them? Whoever it was wasn't doing a real good job at it.

"You had files made when you married?" fumed Ahsoka. "Anakin!"

"No we didn't. I 'instructed' the holy man to keep our union a secret and from Padmé has told me, he kept his word," Anakin said with a smug smile aimed at Padmé.

"No crap, master! You used a mind trick on him of course he would keep limited information!" Ahsoka continued over her master's wrong doings.

"Ahsoka," Padmé threw a stern look at Ahsoka and the Padawan immediately fell silent.

"This has gone too far," Anakin headed back towards the door.

"Master, wait up!" Ahsoka went to step forward when Padmé stopped her.

"I'm go. You've already done so much already for us. I'm his wife, I'll go," Padmé said gently to the Padawan who nodded in approval. Ahsoka could see the true spirit of a wife in Padmé. She hadn't seen many married couples but Anakin and Padmé took the cake. Whenever they were together there was some sort of... Ahsoka struggled to find the correct word to describe them. Spark. That was it. Whenever Padmé was in danger Anakin wouldn't even hesitate to save her and vice versa.

Ahsoka and Sola watched Padmé rush after her husband.

"Anakin slow down!" Padmé called trying to keep up with Anakin.

Anakin ignored his wife's calls and kept walking.

"Where are you going?" Padmé asked as she managed to catch up with him.

"I can't take it anymore, Padmé," he said as he stopped and turned around to face his wife. Padmé looked around and spotted her open office door. Grabbing her husband's arm, she dragged him towards the office. The other Senators were in their offices. The Senate Apartment block and the Senate Office block were joined together and close so that it didn't take Anakin long to walk all this way.

Entering the office, Anakin went to sit on the desk while Padmé stood with crossed arms in front of him.

"I can't keep this up, anymore, Padmé. We always have to run and not show emotion for each other. I mean in front of people that actually know is fine but do you know how many times we have almost been caught by Obi-Wan?"

Padmé didn't answer. She could feel her husband's pain of having to continue to hiding their marriage.

"It gets on my nerves that I can't show how much I love you," Anakin said dully.

"I know, Ani. We have Ahsoka and Sola on our side. But we have to continue to keep our heads down. War is dangerous. Assassins at every corner. You name it we face it. The point is our love is stronger than this entire war put together with all the disasters we have faced," Padmé reached up to stroke Anakin's cheek and they both could come up with at least two separate disasters. The death of Shmi and the victory of the Podrace back when Anakin was only a boy.

"I don't think Ahsoka and Sola will be the only ones that know," Anakin sighed.

Strangely he was right because on Naboo, Clovis met up with Padmé's former chief of security and news he had was a lot better.

"Clovis," Panaka said as he watched the silhouette of Clovis close in on him.

"Panaka. Do you have the information I seek?" Clovis asked.

"I do indeed," Panaka said a sneaky smile appeared on his lips.

"Go on,"

"I have learnt that Amidala and Skywalker went to Maxiron Agolerga, an old friend of the Naberrie family and asked to marry. They were smart in the way they married. They used false names. Set being Skywalker and Veré being Amidala. They asked for their union to be kept secret and Agolerga left very few documents of the marriage.

"Why did Agolerga keep very few documents of the marriage?" Clovis asked heartlessly.

"No idea. But the more I think about it, you would think that Skywalker used a Jedi Mind Trick on him," Panaka said clearly puzzled.

"All Jedi have that ability," Clovis said. He didn't care what else Panaka said. All he really cared about was destroying Anakin and Padmé's marriage so he could win back Padmé. He could only hope. Without another thought, Clovis pulled out a rifle from inside his tunic and he shot Panaka in the chest. The former security fell to the ground: dead.

Clovis walked away as if nothing had happened. He walked into the brotherhood archives and found the scroll he had been looking for. He pocketed the scroll and disappeared into the shadows.

888

Anakin and Padmé with Sola and Ahsoka in tow hurried to Naboo to inspect the crime scene. Little did they think that a man was murdered.

"What happened here?" Anakin asked the holy man that had contacted them.

"I do not know, Master Jedi. I came out here this morning after my praying session to find this man dead,"

Padmé looked over the body of her old friend. She struggled not to cry. Anakin immediately felt really guilty for bringing her with him. This was the place they had married and the same place where they would conceive their children. Now it was a murder scene. Ahsoka went over to help Padmé discover what had killed Panaka.

"Looks like a pistol was pulled on him," Ahsoka said pointing to the bullet wound in Panaka's blood stained chest.

"Master," Padmé called over to Anakin.

"What?" he asked crouching down on the other side of the body.

Ahsoka and Padmé pointed to the bullet wound.

"That was the first thing I noticed, yet I find it strange," he said.

"Strange master?" Ahsoka asked seeing her master's confusion clearly.

"Why would anyone what Panaka dead?"

"It certainly is a bit strange," Padmé agreed.

"I think it was a deal gone wrong. What do you guys think?" Anakin asked.

"I think you're right, Master," Ahsoka said in agreement.

"Agreed," Sola said kneeling next to Anakin. She had a white sheet in her hands and she got to her feet and covered Panaka's body with it.

"It's out of our hands now," Sola said as the others rose to their feet.

Anakin stared at the sheet covered body and wondered. Who would want to expose his marriage to Padmé and why would they want to? It wouldn't get them fame it would only cause heartache for Padmé and Anakin those select few who knew of their forbidden romance.

"Anakin?" Anakin snapped out of his trance when he felt Sola shake his shoulder.

"What?"

"You alright?" Padmé asked her husband.

"Yeah. Fine," Anakin said.

"I know that look, Sky Guy. What are you thinking?" Ahsoka asked.

"Who do we know is hell bent on revenge?" Anakin asked turning to his friends and wife.

No one spoke. Padmé uttered what her husband had wanted to hear, " Clovis," Anakin nodded.

"He wants to expose our marriage so that he can win you back," Anakin lowered his voice so that no one else but Padmé, Ahsoka and Sola could hear him.

"Like that'll happen," Ahsoka muttered to Padmé.

"Well that won't happen," Padmé said going to Anakin's side. "I'll support you. I am your wife after all." Her statement was of the truth and nothing but the truth. She was the making of a true wife.

Anakin smiled before turning back to his patiently waiting sister-in-law and Padawan. "Can we get away from the mushiness now?" Ahsoka whined in a low voice.

Anakin laughed in a low tone. "Yeah alright then," Padmé smiled up at her husband before returning to her sister's side.

"We have to go after Clovis," Ahsoka said stepping forward, her voice was frantic.

"We will, Ahsoka. Don't worry," Sola said placing a hand on the Padawan's shoulder.

"She's right. Clovis has gone too far this time," Padmé said looking around to make sure no one else was listening

"Doesn't he always?" Anakin said in total disgust. "He only wants Padmé as his pawn to get to me. If I'm not mistaken, this will have something to with Dooku," His female companions nodded in agreement.

"Dooku and Ventress with stop at nothing to get what they want," Ahsoka said through almost gritted teeth.

"All separatists are like that," Sola said simply.

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the trees making the two Jedi and two political females turn around in unison. They took off running in that very direction.

888

Clovis ran towards the hideout where Dooku was stationed. He could have sworn he had heard footsteps following him. He ignored it and bolted for his destination.

"How could you be so stupid?" Dooku roared at him when Clovis had told him of involving Panaka and then killing him.

"He was a reformed ally of Padmé. He knew of Padmé's union with Skywalker and he must have used this information to his advantage," Clovis said trying to defend himself.

"Oh and how exactly would he have used the information?" Dooku asked in mockery.

All Clovis could do was shrug. How was he to know that Panaka had blabbed to Palpatine?

"I have no use for you now," Dooku said turning toward the window, his long cape turned with him.

"We had a deal that I could join your cause," Clovis said ruthlessly.

"Bringing down Skywalker and his petty Padawan is the job of myself and Ventress. Not a man in love with a fellow Senator," Dooku said. With that he turned and walked out of the room leaving Clovis baffled. The deal had certainly gone wrong.

_Please Review!_


	12. Anakin vs Clovis

**A/N: **_Hey force users. Here's the next chapter and I think you'll really enjoy this chapter so without ado I give you the next chapter._

**Chapter 12: Anakin vs. Clovis**

Anakin hurried into the darkness of the of the Naboo retreat with Ahsoka at his heels. They had left Padmé and Sola to talk to witnesses and to examine any other evidence they could find.

"Is this such a great idea, master? I mean hunting down Clovis is stupid and a waste of time," Ahsoka whispered as they crept along the dark corridor. Anakin stopped in his tracks and turned to face his Padawan with a face that showed neither anger nor frustration. It showed the signs of worry and complete concern.

"This is my marriage we're trying to save, Ahsoka. If we can't save it then I don't know what Padmé and I will do," Anakin would have been on the edge of pure revenge if this situation didn't involve Padmé too and there was no way he was going to lose her. After she fell from that Republic ship during the Battle of Geonosis, Anakin had vowed on their wedding day that no harm would come to her again.

"Alright then but we need to be really careful," Ahsoka cautioned.

"You didn't have to come you know. I'm quite capable of fighting Clovis," Anakin didn't sound annoyed but Ahsoka knew him too well to know that her company wasn't wanted.

"What do you want me to do? Go back to Padmé and Sola and be of no help to them and be of no help to them at all or come with you and kick some bad guy butt?" Ahsoka crossed her arms across her chest and cocked her eyebrows in a threatening manner.

"Fine, you can come but don't blame me when Clovis accuses you of knowing," Anakin said as he resumed walking down the corridor.

"Fair enough," Ahsoka said with a shrug of her shoulders before following her master down the corridor.

They walked for what seemed like forever when something flashed by into the next corridor. Anakin and Ahsoka activated their weapons and bolted after the assailant. To Ahsoka, it felt like déjà vu from the time just moments before she was kidnapped. She fought to keep the memories from resurfacing in her mind she managed this only narrowly.

Finally, the Jedi had the enemy trapped and there was no way they could escape them.

"Hand over the scroll, Clovis and no one gets hurt," Ahsoka demanded of the gun wielding Clovis.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Clovis said his voice and his gun-hand trembling. His eyes darted between his love's husband and close friend.

"The hell you do!" Anakin roared. "You have the scroll with the limited information about my union with Padmé!" Ahsoka didn't attempt to calm Anakin down. She was way too mad to even consider the consequences if they were to kill Clovis.

"You don't deserve Padmé, Skywalker," Clovis sneered evilly. Anakin's jaw clenched angrily. "I deserve her. She's everything that you're clearly not. You barely see her. You're always away fighting in order to keep her safe no doubt," Ahsoka turned her head slightly to see her master's face almost blood red. When Anakin and Ahsoka didn't say anything, Clovis continued his taunts. "Face it Skywalker, she'll pick me and we will marry and have the kids you couldn't give her. Face it, it's over between you both," Anakin's face contorted even more. He raised his lightsabre over his head and was about deliver the killer blow when gunshots rang out causing the two Jedi to step aside.

Upon turning around, Anakin and Ahsoka were amazed to see Padmé and Sola with guns in hands running towards them. Clovis fainted in shock and fell to the ground. Using the Force, Anakin summoned the hidden scroll from inside Clovis' tunic. Turning back to face his wife, Anakin was greeted by a beaming Padmé causing to smile back. He deactivated his weapon as did Ahsoka and the friends walked away from Clovis, little did they realise that Clovis had faked his passing out act. From his place on the floor, Clovis picked up his pistol and shot Padmé in the thigh.

The senator fell to her knees groaning in agony.

"PADMÉ!" Anakin screamed dropping to his knees at his wife's side.

"Anakin," Padmé's voice was faint like she had had the wind knocked out of her lungs.

Anakin was on the bridge of tears. He hadn't protected Padmé like he had promised her. "We're going to get you fixed up, I promise," Anakin said stroking her head as she lay wounded on the ground.

"Master, we need to get her to the Medics if we want a chance to save her," Ahsoka said next to him. Anakin nodded before scooping her up into his arms and getting to his feet. With Ahsoka and Sola on either side of him, Anakin hurried towards the medics on the crime scene. They hadn't thought about him getting away but Padmé was more important at the moment. They would send someone after Clovis.

"Oh good lord what happened?" exclaimed Luminara when she saw Anakin and the others approach. She had just gotten to the crime scene and was told everything except why Clovis had stolen the scroll.

"Clovis shot her Master Luminara," Ahsoka explained.

"Get her to the medics immediately," Luminara pointed to the clones in pure white armour. Anakin hurried over while Ahsoka and Sola filled Luminara in.

"Do you know why Clovis stole the scroll and then killed Panaka?" the Jedi Master asked.

"No we don't," Ahsoka said covering up the lie better then she thought possible.

"It could have been a deal that went wrong for all we know," Sola said covering for Ahsoka.

Luminara nodded, a little disappointed with the lack of information she was getting. "Well, I will ask around to see if anyone knows what happened," Luminara went over to where Padmé sat with Anakin by her side.

"I can't believe he shot me. After all the years of friendship that we had," Padmé stopped mid sentence as gripped at the reality that the man she had once been in love with was know a known wanted enemy of the Republic. She was glad that she had broken off their relationship before she reunited and later married Anakin.

"I can't believe you dated that creep," Anakin whispered when he heard footstep approach. Luminara knelt down so that was at leave with the couple.

"Senator Amidala," She bowed her head.

"Master Luminara," Anakin and Padmé said in unison bowing their heads in the same manner.

"What can we do for you?" Anakin asked.

"You can tell me what you know about Panaka's murder," Luminara crossed her arms and waited. Anakin and Padmé exchanged worried glances. Was Luminara onto them? Or was it their minds playing an awful trick on them?

"Unfortunately Master, we know what you know," Anakin said carefully. Padmé dropped her gaze to the ground. She knew that Anakin was lying to save their own backsides.

Luminara's face darkened as if she was about to reveal some dark, unpleasant secret. "We will need to report this to the council," Anakin felt his face beginning to burn with fear of being found out. He had managed to keep it from Obi-Wan and the Council and Ahsoka but he knew that if he was leave Ahsoka to keep an eye on Padmé if he needed to go on an assignment without Ahsoka's assistance that he would have to tell her in which he along with Padmé by his side, he told his Padawan the truth and she didn't react the way he thought she might. She was very humble and promised to keep his friends' marriage secret and would die to protect them.

"Oh joy," Anakin murmured to Padmé who gestured for him to follow Luminara. She led him over to a place that gave them privacy and she pulled her comlink out from inside her robes and activated it. Sitting before them were holographic versions of the Jedi Council.

"Luminara, Anakin what do we owe this pleasure? Did you find out who killed Panaka?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We believe that it was Rush Clovis," Anakin reported.

There were murmurs among the assembled council members.

"Nonsense," said Windu. "Clovis is a respected politician. He would not be capable of murder,"

"He was the one that kidnapped Ahsoka and almost killed her. He also shot Senator Amidala in the thigh," Anakin said trying to keep a brave face.

"Is she alright?" Plo Koon asked.

"Yes, she is fine," Luminara reported. "The bullet didn't lodge very far," Anakin sighed with uttering a single sound. He was just happy that his wife was going to be alright.

"Is there anything else?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Panaka was shot at close range by Clovis and he stole a very important scroll from the Archive of the Brotherhood," Anakin said trying to keep a straight face that didn't give away his deception and betrayal of the Jedi code.

"What document was this?" Windu asked.

Anakin was silent for a moment before he answered. "We don't know,"

Windu leaned back in his chair. Anakin didn't know whether Windu could sense his lie. Then he realised. Who had the scroll? A calm air came over him when he realised that Ahsoka had it hidden in her tunic.

"We want to examine the scroll once you find it," Obi-Wan told his former Padawan.

Anakin suddenly felt his blood go cold. How were they going show the scroll to the Jedi Council and not be caught? Anakin was pulled from his trance by Obi-Wan.

"Anakin? Is everything alright?" he asked his friend.

"Yes, master. Everything is fine," Anakin lied. He hated lying to Obi-Wan but it was necessary if he wanted to remain a Jedi.

"Very well adjourned council is," Yoda dismissed the council the holograph automatically switched off.

Without saying his farewells to Luminara, Anakin hurried over to Sola and Ahsoka who were sitting with a now bandaged Padmé. Upon seeing Anakin's return, Padmé smiled up at him and he gladly returned it. Anakin hurried over to them and kneeled in front of Padmé.

"How are you feeling?" he asked making his voice as low as possible.

"Fine, a little sore but I'll live. What's wrong?" Padmé said sympathetically giving her husband a small lop-sided grin before letting it fade upon seeing trouble in his eyes.

"The council want to see the scroll," Anakin whispered. Padmé and Ahsoka's eyes bulged before they exchanged looks of worry.

"What?" Sola asked feeling rather left out.

"If the council were to see that scroll, we would be busted for sure and that is something we can't risk," Anakin said.

"You mean to say, if the council were to see that scroll, they would expel you from the order and the Senate would tell Padmé to step down from her place in the Senate?" Ahsoka said piecing the situation together.

"Full marks, Snips. Yeah that's exactly what would happen and Sola, you know what will happy if the council and the Senate were to find out Why'd you act like you didn't?" Anakin raised his eyebrows.

"Oh sorry I wasn't thinking," Sola apologised.

"It's alright, Sola. We understand," Padmé turned her head and gently patted her sister's arm. Sola gave her a thankful grin before turning back to Anakin and Ahsoka.

"That reminds me. Snips, what did you do with the scroll?" Anakin asked turning to his Padawan. Ahsoka dug into her tunic and pulled the scroll out before pushing it back into her tunic.

"I know that look, Sky Guy. What's your plan?" Ahsoka look warily at Anakin knowing by the look on his face that he had a plan.

"We give the scroll back the brothers and say that it was destroyed by fire and we have the brothers say the same thing," A scheming smile came across Anakin's face. It was one of the many expressions that both Ahsoka and Padmé had come to know only too well.

"You want to use the Jedi Mind Trick on the brothers?" Padmé asked.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I plan to do," Anakin smiled.

"Let's do it," Ahsoka exclaimed happily.

_Please Review!_


	13. Reporting the Senate Traitor

**A/N: **_Hey force readers! Sorry for the really late update. Life is just crazy at the moment and I'm so sorry for the short chapter but please you all I have included a semi-cliffhanger. Enjoy the chapter and I will try to make the next chapter a little longer._

**Chapter 13: Reporting the Senate Traitor**

With Anakin's plan put into motion, the group returned to Coruscant, ready to give their evidence to the Senate and the Jedi Council that Clovis was in fact a traitor to the Republic.

Once arriving on Coruscant, Anakin set the second part of his plan into action.

"Ok, Senator Amidala, Sola, the senate is in session in about half an hour so I suggest that you get up there to be first in to get an appeal by the Chancellor. Ahsoka and I will go and appeal to the Council and we'll meet back at the apartment in about three hour's time. Is that enough time?" He asked.

"Yes, it should be enough time," Padmé nodded.

"Ok, we'll see you in three hours," Ahsoka said adjourned. The group went their separate ways and toward their destinations.

888

Making their way out of the apartment after a quick change of outfits, Sola and Padmé made their way to the Senate chamber where they chatted with the other Senators before being summoned inside the Senate.

In their repulsorpod, they saw that Clovis was with his fellow senators in his pod.

"How dare he show his face in here after everything he has done?" Padmé fumed to Sola in the lowest voice she could manage.

"Calm down, Padmé. We will get our revenge on him soon enough," she whispered to her younger sister.

"Sorry. I'm just mad at the fact he had Ahsoka kidnapped and used Anakin as a puppet to save her," Sola could practically see steam coming out of her sister's head. She was really mad and Sola could see it.

The oldest of the Naberrie sisters was about to speak up when the Senate immediately fell silent and the Chancellor spoke.

"We will begin with the case of the Senate Traitor. If you will, Senator Amidala, Ambassador Naberrie," Palpatine's pod moved back and Padmé and Sola's pod moved forward.

"Senators of the Republic," Padmé begun, "We have a traitor within our mist,"

There was murmuring all throughout the Senate.

"Nonsense!" yelled one senator from somewhere below, "Every senator has pledged themselves to be honest, wise and just to the Republic! How can you be sure that we have a traitor within?"

"We have a witness who is unfortunately unable to be here," Sola said causing the other senators to murmur further.

"Who?" asked Palpatine.

Padmé and Sola exchanged looks for a second before Padmé took a deep breath before continue their address. "Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano was kidnapped midway through a mission with her Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker and she has said that one of the kidnappers is in fact in this very room," The murmuring had continued and the senators were all looking at each other wondering the traitor was.

"Who is this traitor?" Palpatine asked.

Padmé and Sola turned their heads and faced Clovis. "Rush Clovis," the sisters cried in unison.

The senate was now full of argument and shock.

"This is an outrageous attempt to have me booted out of the senate!" Clovis roared. There was some argument from some of his fellow senators.

Silence!" Amedda bellowed.

The entire room fell silent.

"Where is your witness?" the Chancellor asked.

"Like I have said, Chancellor; our witness is unable to be here to appeal. That is why Ambassador Naberrie is here," Padmé explained.

"Well if your witness is not here, then your appeal against me is useless senator," Clovis said ruthlessly.

Padmé and Sola exchanged looks, both knowing that their plan was going downhill.

888

In the Jedi temple, Anakin and Ahsoka were having their own problems.

"This is absolutely luscious," huffed Windu. "You have no proof to support these allegations,"

"Yeah we do," retorted Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin warned.

"No master," Ahsoka turned to face her master for a fraction of a second before turning back to face Windu. "I was the one that got kidnapped. I witnessed myself that Rush Clovis was in fact involved in my kidnapping. Yet, he wasn't the only involved. Ventress was also involved. Not that would be of any obvious surprise," Ahsoka said utterly disgusted.

"I saw Clovis for myself, master Windu," Anakin interjected.

Windu turned his bald head to face his younger colleagues. "You went to rescue your Padawan without the Council's permission?"

"His heart was in the right place Master," Obi-Wan said. Windu turned his head to face Obi-Wan, his face slightly calmer. "He informed me that he owed Ahsoka his life since she has saved his life way too times to count. Please, let him off with a warning and let it slide," Obi-Wan was almost begging now. He had saved Anakin's hide way too many times let his former Padawan off with a punishment.

"If you insist, Master Kenobi," Windu said with a sigh.

Ahsoka and Anakin exchanged looks of gratitude with Obi-Wan who wore an expression that read, _"I'm not covering for you both again."_

888

Back at the senate building, the tension was still at a high as Clovis continued to come undone but it wasn't because of the massive pile up of evidence that Padmé and Sola had against him.

"Clovis, what do you have to say these allegations?" Palpatine asked.

"They are utterly nonsense, Chancellor," Clovis fumed. "A senator of the Republic has to undergo the pledge of honesty before becoming a member of the Senate. I have said this before,"

"Oh yeah?" Sola said with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised. "What do you say about these recording we have gathered?"

Clovis' face turned ghost white. Padmé activated the comlink in which the recordings were stored. The advice activated and a hologram of Clovis and Ventress started to play.

Clovis: _"What's your plan, mistress?"_

Ventress: _"We kidnap Skywalker's Padawan and only then will he bend to your demands,"_

The recording shut off only to receive gasps of horror from the other senators.

"Get the Jedi to arrest this traitor!" Palpatine ordered of his guards. The guards nodded before moving to another pod and moving towards the exit far below.

888

Anakin and Ahsoka ran towards the senate building with their lightsabre hilts in hand. They were ready for a fight if needed.

"Going somewhere?" sneered a familiar voice up ahead.

The Jedi pair stopped to see Ventress coming towards them, her twin lightsbres gleaming their usual blood red colouring.

Anakin activated his weapon as did his Padawan and together they charged at the assassin.

"You plan is coming undone, Skywalker," Ventress sneered. "Soon you will you see your petty wife marry someone worth the time,"

Anakin could feel his anger rise further and further through his veins as he held his ground against the woman who also knew of his secret life as the husband of a senator.

Ahsoka quickly turned her head to see the outraged expression on her master's face. She knew that Ventress had somehow found out about Anakin's secret life and she had a feeling she might try to expose it.

_Please Review!_


	14. Healing the Wounds

**A/N: **_Hey Force readers! I wrote this all this morning and I had to get it get it up this afternoon. So I hope you like it._

**Chapter 14: Healing the Wounds**

Anakin sat on the sofa in his wife's apartment with cuts to his arms while Padmé tended to his wounds.

"How could you be so stupid Anakin?" Ahsoka screeched.

"She was taunting me! I had to do something," Anakin insisted.

"Hold on Ahsoka. How did Ventress find out about us?" Padmé asked.

"It was some time ago. I was trying to contact you to make sure you were safe when your handmaidens answered my call only Ventress overheard me. She engaged me in a duel and as we fought she threatened to kill you and I unleashed all my anger into the fight. Eventually she was defeated but my victory obviously didn't last long," Anakin said guilt-ridden.

Padmé sighed knowing that her husband's heart had been in the right place but it was clear that Ahsoka wasn't having any of it.

"You really are a totally buffoon Sky Guy," the Padawan fumed.

"I know," Anakin sighed.

"Ventress could be spreading the news to her separatist allies right now and there's nothing you can do about it!" Ahsoka threw her hands up in the air clearly annoyed by her master's previous actions.

"Wait," Anakin said suddenly. This made Ahsoka and Padmé face him straight on. "The reason Ahsoka was kidnapped was because Clovis wanted revenge on me for not giving him the data chip. He knew that I would put my life on the line to find Ahsoka and that Padmé would accompany me on my mission. He knew if he was to harm Ahsoka I would give my life to save her Padmé would be forced to give her life to save mine. The way Clovis found out about this was through Ventress," As Anakin spoke his wife and Padawan's names he would turn his head to the opposite to whom he had been speaking of.

"Of course, It makes sense," Padmé said. "I never thought I'd say this but has anyone ever told you that you're genius?"

Anakin smiled. "Obi-Wan's told me a few times and a few other Jedi but other than that no one else," As he said this, his eyes darted to Ahsoka before returning to Padmé's bemused face.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes in complete disgust.

"Hey where's Sola? I thought she'd be here," Anakin said being quick to change the subject.

"She's with Jar-Jar," Padmé told him.

"Whatever for?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, I asked Jar-Jar to give her all the information on Clovis that he can get his hands on as it comes to light," Padmé explained to the Padawan.

"Are you sure trusting Jar-Jar with something as important than this is wise? You know how clumsy he can be," Anakin said knowing what Jar-Jar was capable of.

"I would trust Jar-Jar with my life just like you would trust Ahsoka with _your _life." Padmé reasoned.

"Okay point taken, Senator," Ahsoka said with a curt bow of her head.

"The council did a great job in choosing your Padawan, Ani," Padmé praised as she walked past her husband to head towards the door of the apartment.

"Where're you going?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm going to see Sola and Jar-Jar. Hey might have something for us," Padmé said over her shoulder. Anakin and Ahsoka watched her go.

888

As the Senator walked down the corridor towards her office where Jar-Jar and Sola were stationed, she couldn't help get the feeling that, there were eyes on her back. She knew the other Senators who had been present at the confrontation between Anakin, Ahsoka and Ventress were looking at her as she walked knowing she wasn't afraid of the current situation that they clearly didn't know the full story about what was happening and they probably never would.

Entering her office, Padmé found that the office was completely silent. She looked around to see Jar-Jar had fallen asleep and was drooling all over the piece of paper in front of him. Sola was looking through the Holonet reports of the last week.

"Sola," Padmé whispered as she approached the desk. "What was on that piece of paper that Jar-Jar has drooled over?"

"It had all the information about Clovis on it," Sola said taking her eyes from the reports to eye the spoiled piece of paper.

Padmé gently shook Jar-Jar awake and Sola took the piece of paper away from him.

"Ruined! I worked so hard on writing all this important down and now you've ruined it," Sola hissed.

"Isa sorry my lady. Isa was tired." Jar-Jar said sadly. He hated being yelled.

"Don't worry Jar-Jar. My sister didn't mean to yell at you. She's just frustrated with having to coming back to Coruscant," Padmé told her friend.

Sola rolled her eyes before giving another piece of paper from Padmé's desk draw and rewriting everything she remembered being told by Jar-Jar.

"So what did you find out?" Padmé asked her friend.

"Well Clovis conspired with Dooku and Ventress, that much is clear," Sola said speaking up on Jar-Jar's behalf.

Padmé turned her head back to Jar-Jar so that he could continue. "Like Sola said, Clovis is working forsa Dooku and that bald assassin but Isa can't seema to figure out why," Jar-Jar told her.

"He wants revenge on me for something I did not so long ago," Padmé murmured. "I stole the data chip to the droid foundry that Dooku was planning to build and he wants me to pay for it. He had me get poisoned but t wasn't his doing. It was the leader of the group who poisoned me," Jar-Jar patted her shoulder.

"You dida what yousa thought was right," Jar-Jar told her gently. Padmé was glad that Jar-Jar didn't know of her secret.

"Thanks Jar-Jar," Padmé give her friend a smile before pecking him on the cheek.

Jar-Jar's cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

"What have you got so far?" Padmé asked her sister.

Sola held out the piece of paper she had been writing on and Padmé took it. "Keep going," the Senator told her sister. "The more information we can get the more chance of Clovis' arrest and trail being cleaner." Sola continued to write while Padmé and Jar-Jar waited ever so patiently for her to finish.

"Here," Sola said handing her sister the piece of paper and quickly putting down her pen.

"Excellent job. There's enough information here to bring Clovis down for a very long time," Padmé beamed at her sister and colleague proudly.

888

Anakin and Ahsoka sat in Padmé's apartment on the sofas unable to think of anything to say to each other. Suddenly, Anakin's comlink beeped. Pulling it from his belt, Anakin manually activated the device.

"Anakin do you copy?" came Obi-Wan's relieved voice.

"Yes, I'm here Obi-Wan. What's up?" Anakin replied.

"We have some news you will be pleased to hear," Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin looked over at Ahsoka who was looking at him with a half-relieved expression.

"Oh?"

"Master Fisto and Master Yoda have arrested Clovis," Obi-Wan told his old friend.

Anakin and Ahsoka's faces broke out in relieved smiles.

"Thanks for the update, Obi-Wan," Anakin said before switching the device off. He then jumped out and jogged towards the exit of the apartment with Ahsoka at his heels.

They jogged down the corridor, lucky that there no Senators around to stare at them and watch them head towards Padmé's office. They bolted through the entrance doorway before going around the corner to the main office doorway.

"Ani!" Jar-Jar cried at the sight of his old friend. "Soka!" Jar-Jar said going over to hug his friends.

"Ah hey Jar-Jar," Ahsoka said taken by surprise as the Gungan hugged her.

"We have some news about Clovis," Anakin said after receiving his hug from Jar-Jar. Padmé and Sola looked at him from across the desk.

"Master Yoda and Master Fisto have arrested Clovis," Ahsoka told them before Anakin was able to continue.

Padmé, Sola and Jar-Jar's faces broke into brilliant smiles of victory.

_Please Review!_


	15. Clovis Arrested

**A/N: **_Hey readers! I'm so sorry for the really short chapter. I just couldn't think of anything else to add to this chapter._

**Chapter 15: Clovis Arrested**

Kit Fisto and Yoda in his hover chair marched Clovis up to the Jedi Council room to be formally charged. Once inside, they were surrounded by the other council members including Padmé, Sola and Jar-Jar. Ahsoka stood them with her arms crossed across her chest. She had a set expression on her face as if to say to Clovis, _"Sucked in we got you!" _Anakin's face was full of triumph knowing that Clovis would rot in prison for trying to reform his relationship with Padmé.

"Rush Clovis, you have been arrested with the kidnapping of Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano. What do you say to these charges?"

"These charges are ridiculous," Clovis spat. He turned his gaze on Padmé and the others and pointed. "They want me arrested!"

Anakin, having heard enough and not wanting to risk his secret marriage being exposed, raised his hand wiping Clovis' memory of the marriage. Luckily, only Padmé, Ahsoka and Sola caught the erasing, hiding satisfied smiles before turning their attention to the scene in front of them. Yoda and Windu looked at each other before turning their attention to Obi-Wan.

"Master Kenobi, more to say do you?" asked Yoda

"Yes, Master, I do," Obi-Wan stepped forward and crossed his arms. "Clovis wanted his revenge of Anakin because he left him without the data chip for Dooku's foundry when Senator Amidala was poisoned to get Clovis to cooperate with the Separatists," Obi-Wan told the Council. Ahsoka and Anakin exchanged looks of surprise. It then occurred to them that Obi-Wan, not knowing of the secret marriage between Anakin and Padmé could prove most useful.

"Skywalker, is this true?" Windu asked.

"Yes, Master, everything Obi-Wan has told you is in fact true," Anakin stated trying to make out what Obi-Wan was in fact saying was nothing more but the truth. To him, it sounded pretty damn convincing. Even to Padmé, Sola and Ahsoka it sounded pretty convincing.

"I am in agreement with my masters," Ahsoka put in.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin grunted through gritted teeth.

"Your Padawan is wise to speak up in such a matter," Windu responded. "After all she has been through, I surprised that she has gained her strength back after such an ordeal,"

Ahsoka turned her head to face her Master. Anakin looked at his Padawan for a second before his eyes returned to Clovis' Jedi trail.

"If I may Masters," Sola said. Everyone turned to face the Senator's sister. "I think it would more wise if we have Clovis on Trail in the Senate. I'm sure there will be more Senators wanting to see him imprisoned."

"Ambassador Naberrie has a fair point, Masters," Padmé interjected.

"Very well Senator. Skywalker, you and your Padawan will take Clovis to the holding cells and confiscate any weapons or device that he might have on his person," Windu commanded of Ahsoka and Anakin.

Without hesitation, Anakin pushed Clovis forward the prisoner walked forward. Ahsoka walked at Anakin's side. Padmé and Sola dismissed themselves and headed back to the apartment to await Anakin and Ahsoka's return.

Anakin and Ahsoka continued down the corridor of the Jedi Temple and towards the prison cells. Ahsoka stepped away from Anakin to open the door. Anakin pushed Clovis roughly through the door and walked him to the last cell in at the end of the narrow corridor. Anakin gave Clovis one last mighty shove before closing the door to the cell and using the Force to unlatch the handcuffs.

"Have fun while we plead our case to the Senate," Ahsoka called down the corridor as she followed Anakin back up towards the door.

Clovis rattled the bars angrily as the door shut behind the Padawan who laughed as she exited.

"Nice laugh," Anakin commented.

"Thanks Sky guy. I do have a knack for evil laughter," Ahsoka beamed up at her master who was clearly disturbed by her sudden fit of evil laugher. "Sorry, I'll just stop now," Ahsoka was silent for the rest of the trip up to Padmé's apartment.

_Please Review!_


	16. On Trail with Sworn Revenge

**A/N: **_Hey Force Readers! I'm so sorry for the really long wait for the update. School has been hectic with our musical which is now over thank the force. Holidays are now on me so I have a bit of time free to write. Four more chapter before it's all over. I'm a little upset to see that this story isn't as successful as its predecessor if you all keep up the reviews then just maybe we can get to success that New Rules had. Anyway, I'm still working on Always there and here will references to this story in there too. A big shout out to Skywalker who is one of my most loyal readers. Thanks for staying with me on this long journey Bella. Anyway, enjoy the chapter._

**Chapter 16: On Trail with Sworn Revenge**

Padmé and Anakin arose the next morning, feeling rather pleased with the events of the last few days. Little did they realise that they were about to get more than what they were in for more than they bargained for. They met up with Ahsoka and Sola outside the Senate chamber and they quickly discussed plan B in case plan A backfired.

"So, Obi-Wan and several Senate commandos will be standing here in case something happens, right?" Sola asked exchanging a puzzled looks with Ahsoka.

"Yeah, that's the plan," Anakin confirmed.

"Come on, let's get in there so we get a good look on Clovis' face when he gets a guilty verdict," Padmé almost laughed at her comment as she led her sister, husband and his Padawan to the ground level of the main Senate chamber and they hurried onto the repulsorpod and it told them to where Naboo's representatives would be normally.

"Welcome all to the Trail of Rush Clovis!" Palpatine's voice echoed making all the Senators and their various representatives fell silent. A pod came zooming up and stopped on the left of Palpatine's pod. "Senator Amidala of the Naboo will now preside," Palpatine's pod backed up just as Padmé's pod came forward.

"Senators and Representatives of the Republic," Padmé said into the microphone in front of her. Her voice echoed around the room. She paused to look over her shoulder briefly at Anakin, Ahsoka and Sola before turning her head back to the scene before her. "The man before you, Rush Clovis kidnapped Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano to get to her master, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker for taking back a data chip containing top secret information about Count Dooku's Secret Droid Foundry," As soon as the words left Padmé's lips, there was murmuring amongst the Senators in the room around her.

In the pod in between Padmé and Palpatine's pods, Clovis, with shackles binding his wrists together, merely rolled his eyes in disarray. To him, Padmé's word was nothing but lies. "All lies!" he yelled before getting hit in the stomach by a Senate Guard. Padmé glanced over her shoulder at Anakin who had the most disgusted expression on his face. Turning back to face her former lover, she could detect disgust in her husband who was standing behind her. She had seen the disgust he had towards Clovis not once but twice and in her opinion, he had every right to be disgusted. He had almost lost her to his love rival. He knew that she was right to dump him to focus on her career. She had told him she had been Clovis years before they were together but Anakin knew that she should have told him sooner rather than later. His mind seemed to slow down as Padmé debated why Clovis should be locked away.

Finally, Palpatine spoke up. "We find the defendant guilty of treason towards the Republic and the Jedi order," Anakin's mind came back to reality just as Palpatine read out the guilty verdict. Relief flooded Padmé's face as she turned to face her companions with a victorious smile spread across her face. They returned the smiles as Anakin beamed proudly at his wife before she turned back towards Palpatine to avoid suspicion. "You are sentenced to twenty months prison," Palpatine said.

Clovis was livid. His face was full of rage and he turned his murderous gaze on Padmé and her companions. "I will get my revenge Padmé Naberrie Amidala if it's the last thing I do!" he yelled over the cheering of the other senators.

Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other with victorious smiles. The high fives would have to wait until they got back to the apartment. Sola threw her fists in the air victoriously. "Silence!" Palpatine roared with all the voice he could muster. "Take him away!" he ordered the Senate commandos in the repulsorpod pod that held the prisoner.

The senators watched as the pod containing Clovis disappeared down through the swirls of the hundreds pods on the lower levels of the Senate. "Adjourned!" Palpatine called dismissing the senators. Padmé and her companions waited and watched as Palpatine and the other senators disappeared to the lower levels before they could fully celebrate.

"We did it!" Ahsoka cried high fiving Anakin. Anakin laughed as Sola and Padmé shared a fleeting hug before bursting into a full fit of laughter.

"We did it, it's over," Anakin said in a low voice. His female companions smiled at him causing him to beam back.

888

Two of Palpatine's Senate commandos marched Clovis to the cells underneath the hangar bay of the Senate building. "She will pay for what she has done to me and those stupid companions of hers," Clovis mumbled over and over again.

"Yeah Yeah, I'm sure she will," said one of the two guards sarcastically as he pushed Clovis with his baton towards the closest cell. His companion opened the door to the cell and first guard pushed him in but not before taking the cuffs off of his wrists and closing the door as he exited. The second guard activated the electric protection grid that was fitted to each of the cells so the prisoners had a 98.9% chance of an unsuccessful escape. Not even lightsabres could break through these barriers.

"Happy trails!" called the guards cruelly as they laughed their way down the corridor of cells and back towards Chancellor's office.

_Please Review!_


	17. Friendly Chat

**A/N: **_Hey Force readers! I am so sorry for the long wait. School musical week was like falling through hell... Literally speaking. 3 More chapters to go until this story is all over. I'm still working on Always There so you can always read that too. Enjoy this chapter. I should have the next the chapter up later this week or early next week._

**Chapter 17: Friendly Chat**

Sola and Padmé sat in the Senatorial apartment happily discussing their victory.

"Did you see the look on Clovis' face?" Padmé squealed. She imitated Clovis' shocked expression as the Senate guards had led him out of the Senate. Sola howled with laughter.

"Yes I did and it was totally worth it!" cackled Sola. They didn't hear the door to the apartment open until they caught sight of Ahsoka coming towards them.

"What did I miss that was so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing, young one," Padmé said stopping her laughter in its tracks. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Anakin addressing the council of our victory,"

"Nah, he gave me a day off. He addressed the council this morning now he's meditating with Obi-Wan. He's been like that for the past 3 hours," Ahsoka told her two friends.

"That was generous of him," Sola piped in.

"Yes, it was," Padmé agreed.

"So what were you both laughing about before?" Ahsoka asked. Padmé and Sola exchanged looks. It wasn't right hiding a great moment from the Padawan of the Chosen One.

"We were reliving our triumph over Clovis," Sola told her struggling to keep her laughter away.

"That was the greatest moment in political history!" the Padawan barked proudly.

"Agreed! The look on his face when he was found guilty was a classical deal gone wrong moment," Padmé smiled.

"I bet Anakin was proud," Sola chimed in. Padmé and Ahsoka exchanged proud looks.

"He was, he told us, he had never seen a traitor change their facial expression in such a short time," Padmé said with a giggle.

"I know what you mean," Ahsoka laughed. "He went from white to red to purple in no more than 10 seconds... if that,"

The two sisters laughed in complete agreement.

"So how long do you think Anakin will be gone?" Padmé asked a little worried.

"Dunno, but knowing Anakin like we both do I suspect that he'll find a way to get out of it early," Ahsoka told her reassuringly. Padmé could only nod. She could always trust Ahsoka to get the latest information on her husband.

"What was that about me?" came an all-too-familiar voice from the doorway. Looking up, the trio saw Anakin leaning against the arch.

"Ah! Master! How much of that did you actually hear?" Ahsoka asked. Padmé bit her lip as she eagerly awaited her husband's answer.

"I heard _most _of it," Anakin answered smugly. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. Always trust Anakin to make a joke about the subject of discussion.

"Can we _not _get all emotional right now?" Sola pleaded. "I think I might vomit," she a disgusted look at her brother-in-law.

"Sola, would you mind not making fun of _my _husband?" Padmé asked sinisterly. Sola raised her hands in defence as if her younger sister was about to clobber her.

Anakin's eyebrows rose as he made himself comfortable next to Ahsoka who was now sitting across from Padmé and Sola.

"So what's your reaction to our victory?" Padmé asked Anakin.

"I think it is a fantastic achievement. At least we know now that our marriage is still under lock and key," Anakin aimed a smile at Padmé who blushed heavily. She shouldn't have seeing as she was so use to Ahsoka and Sola knowing of their union but she still couldn't help feeling embarrassed.

"You both did so well. I don't know too many couples who would have acted cool and collected during a time of crisis in which their marriage is in danger of exposure," Ahsoka said in complete amazement.

Padmé and Anakin looked at each other before turning back to Ahsoka. "I honestly think, you were the _true _hero in this whole thing, Snips," Anakin said with a smile aimed at his Padawan.

"Me?" Ahsoka asked surprised. She hadn't been expecting that.

"Yes, you," Padmé said speaking up. "You stuck by us when we had almost lost faith in ourselves. We really appreciate your help Soka," Padmé beamed at her Padawan-in-law. Sola looked over at her sister for a moment before breaking into a round of applause. Anakin and Padmé joined in as they would seeing how close they were to Ahsoka; especially Anakin himself. Having fought in countless battles with her over the last 16 months, he had come to think of her as more than just his Padawan or his shadow or the little sister that his mother had been unable to give him. He thought of her as a younger version of himself but in a female's body. She mirrored him and he now understood just how much trouble he had been while under Obi-Wan's leadership. He had been a terror beyond relief and he didn't want Ahsoka turning out like him. He was trying to steer her in the right direction while he was being pushed further and further down the dark path.

He of course, didn't recognise the signs that were forcing him down the dark path that would make him feared. He also didn't know that he would be the cause of his beloved wife's death. He didn't know that he would be redeemed on his dying breaths by his son that Padmé would bear him. As a masked and crippled figure of evil, he didn't know that he would torture his daughter into giving him information. Of course, he didn't know that she would be his daughter until a few years later.

"I can't take all the credit for this accomplishment," Ahsoka said. She was anything but greedy when it came to praise. "You all deserve some credit to say the very least," Ahsoka smiled at her three friends.

"We can't, Ahsoka," Sola said with a chuckle. "You were the one that was kidnapped and you were the one that kept your head while the rest of us thought you were dead," Sola's speech was interrupted by Anakin clearing his throat. "Alright, Anakin didn't give up hope of finding you alive. Padmé and I wanted to give up hope," Sola told her.

Ahsoka nodded and wasn't at all offended by Sola's comment. A few seconds of silence passed before a beeping became present. The foursome patted their pockets to discover whose device was beeping. Sola pulled her comlink out of her pocket and activated it.

"Naberrie here," she answered.

"Sola! I've been trying to get a hold of you for four days! Where have you been?" asked the voice of a relieved woman. Anakin and Ahsoka looked over at Padmé to see her face complete pale. Anakin went to open his mouth to speak when Padmé held up her hand to tell him to be quiet as she listened to her sister's conversation.

"Mother, honestly I'm fine. Tell Darred and the girls not to worry and that I'll be home soon," Sola spoke into the device in her hand.

"I just wanted to let you know, your father and I will be coming to see Padmé tomorrow," Padmé looked over at Anakin and Ahsoka before turning her attention but to Sola's conversation with their mother.

"What?" Padmé exclaimed unable to keep quiet any longer.

"Padmé? Is that you?" Jobal asked.

"Yeah, it's me," Padmé panicked.

"Is there anything wrong, Padmé?" Ahsoka whispered. Padmé looked up at Ahsoka for a second before dropping her gaze from the device in her sister's hands.

"See you tomorrow, mum," Sola said before turning the device off. Padmé looked up at her sister looking more pale than normal. "What?"

"Have you lost your marbles?" Padmé asked sounding more panicked than before. "You _want _to see our parents after everything that has happened?"

"You mean, you marrying a Jedi and every other mishap since the start of the war?" Sola questioned.

"Pretty much," Padmé said through gritted teeth.

"Wait a sound," said Anakin causing his wife and sister-in-law to turn away from their heated discussion to face him and Ahsoka. "You mean you haven't told your parents about _us_?" Padmé shook her head in dismay.

"Anakin, I don't think it would be wise to tell Padmé and Sola's parents about the two of you," Ahsoka said before Anakin could argue back.

"I think you're right, Snips. We don't want to make the situation worse," Anakin said with a grateful smile appearing on his lips.

_Please Review!_


	18. Padmé and Sola's Family Reunion

**A/N: **_Hey Force readers! This is the 3__rd__ last chapter of this story and just wanted to tell you all now that I won't be writing a second sequel to New Rules but I will be writing a story set during the second year of the Clone Wars and it will mention some of the events and moments from both New Rules and Fall from Darkness. I will have the last two chapters up today or at least I'll try too. Enjoy this chapter._

**Chapter 18: Padmé and Sola's Family Reunion**

Padmé and Sola stood in the cover of darkness as the ship containing their family landed on the landing strip that had been the target of an assassination attempt on Padmé's life over a year earlier. From the ship emerged a woman who looked like Sola and a man with the same coloured hair as Padmé but cut short. He had friendly grey eyes like that of his oldest daughter.

"Mother," Padmé said stepping out of the shadows and towards her mother.

"Padmé!" Jobal hurried to wrap her youngest daughter in a hug.

"Padmé," said Ruwee said as Padmé pulled out her mother's hug and into her father's.

"Where's Sola?" Jobal asked.

"Here, mother," Sola said stepping out of the shadows.

"We've missed you, darling," Jobal said as she hugged her eldest daughter tightly.

"I've missed you both too," Sola said as she pulled out of her mother's hug.

"Darred and girls wanted to be here but with Darred caught up with work and girls at school it's a bit hard," Ruwee told Sola who was disappointed that her husband and daughters couldn't join them.

"Why don't we go back to the apartment and we can talk more there?" Padmé said causing her sister to pale.

"What about you-know-who and Little Soka?" Sola whispered turning her sister around so that their parents couldn't hear them.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Padmé told her sister confidently. The sisters turned around to face their parents again.

"Is everything alright girls?" Ruwee asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Sola said with a confident smile.

Walking together towards the Senate apartment complex, Padmé decided to put her plan into action. "Go on without me I have to go to my office for a moment I'll catch up," Padmé told her family as she walked ahead of them.

"Is everything alright?" Jobal asked.

"Yes, everything's fine," Padmé called back. Getting to the shadows she decided to take a shortcut to her office. Getting to the door, she slipped inside and went to sit on her desk. Pulling out her comlink, she immediately activated it and contacted her husband.

"Yeah?" Anakin answered.

"My parents and Sola are on their way up to the apartment so if I were you I would get out of there immediately," Padmé said as quickly as she could.

"Oh right! I'm on my way out of the apartment now. I'll be at Temple if you need me," Anakin replied.

"Wait, what about Ahsoka?" Padmé asked.

"Don't worry, she's still at the apartment and if you're going to ask, she won't spill the beans," Anakin promised.

"Alright, thanks. See you later," Padmé said before disconnecting the link.

She made her way out of the office and caught up with her parents and sister just as they rounded the corner that led into the main corridor of the complex.

"There you are!" exclaimed Ruwee at the sight of his youngest daughter. "We were beginning to think that you were neglecting us,"

"Why would I neglect you? I love you lot too much to do that," Padmé laughed as she stepped forward to open the door of her apartment. They were greeted by Ahsoka and Motée. Ahsoka was dressed in a tunic and cloak to make her appear to be one of Padmé's handmaidens.

"Thank you, Ahsoka, Motée," Padmé said nodding. Motée and Ahsoka nodded and stepped aside allowing the Naberries to pass.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" exclaimed Jobal looking around in awe.

"Yeah, this place is just right for you," smiled Ruwee as Padmé laid her cloak on the back of the closest sofa.

"Living here does have its benefits," Padmé gesturing with her head for Ahsoka to come forward.

"Mother, father I would like you to meet someone," Padmé said as Ahsoka came to stand next to her. Ahsoka lowered her hood and allowed it to fall back. "Meet Ahsoka Tano, she's one of my good Jedi friends," Padmé explained to her parents.

"It's lovely to meet you Ahsoka," Jobal said shaking the Padawan's hand.

"Nice meeting you too. I'm sorry my master couldn't be here. He had some things to take care of up at the Temple," Ahsoka said going with the plan she and Anakin had made up.

"Who's your master, my dear?" Jobal asked sweetly.

Ahsoka looked over at Padmé and Sola for confirmation to answer. When they nodded, she replied: "Anakin Skywalker, ma'am," she said this complete pride. It was an honour to be the Padawan of the Chosen One.

"Anakin Skywalker? Isn't he the young Jedi that was protecting you when the Separatists were targeting you for assassination?" Ruwee asked.

"Yes, indeed he was," Sola said turning to face her sister. Padmé's face was completely red with embarrassment. Ahsoka, seeing this decided it was her duty to protect her master's mistress from the embarrassing endeavours of her family.

"I think that will do right now," she stated crossing her arms across her chest to show her defiance.

The Naberrie elders nodded and decided not to mess with the Padawan of the Chosen One.

_Please Review!_


	19. Going Sour

**A/N: **_Hey readers! Here's the 2__nd__ last chapter like I promised. Sorry it's so short but hopefully the last chapter will be a bit longer._

**Chapter 19: Going Sour**

After a delightful tea and chat, Padmé, Sola, Ahsoka and the Naberrie elders stood on the balcony as Padmé pointed out the sites.

"Wow, I never knew that Coruscant had so many different sites," Jobal said in amazement.

"Neither did I," Ruwee said also amazed. "It would be a real sight if a Jedi came jumping over the balcony right now," he said.

"No it wouldn't!" exclaimed his wife.

"How wouldn't it?" Ruwee exploded.

"It would be downright dangerous!" Jobal screamed. Sola, Padmé and Ahsoka looked at each equally as pale as each other. Sola and Padmé had never seen their parents argue over something so minor before. They normally argued over what was right for Padmé but never over something so simple.

"STOP IT!" yelled Sola. Her parents immediately stopped their argument. "Why in the name of the force would you argue over something as stupid as this?"

"Alright, I'll admit it!" exclaimed Jobal before her husband could interrupt. "We're having marriage problems," she admitted to her daughters.

"What do you mean you're having problems? You've never had problems before," Padmé said, some of the colour was returning to her face.

"We're getting old Padmé," said her father. "We're also getting grumpy in our old age,"

"That's not true. You're still pretty youthful. You still work as a teacher, dad and mom you have done plenty of things for the various charities on Naboo. Have some faith in yourselves and each other," Padmé tried to reason with her parents but she didn't know whether it was going to do any good.

"Maybe we should divorce it would make it easier on everyone," Ruwee said miserably.

"Ruwee," said Ahsoka. "Think about what it would to Padmé and Sola and your granddaughters if you and Jobal were to divorce. It would crush them. Literally," the Padawan reasoned.

Ruwee and Jobal thought for a long moment before speaking up. "Ahsoka, you are as wise as any Jedi Master twice your age," Jobal said with a smile aimed at her unknown son-in-law's Padawan. Ahsoka beamed proudly. "Your master would be very proud of you,"

"Thank you, my lady, I'm sure he would but he's not one to admit it unfortunately," Ahsoka smirked causing Padmé to giggle.

The Naberrie elders quickly forgave each other for their short tiff before embracing each other with their daughters watching on.

_Please Review!_


	20. Family Departure

**A/N: **_Hey readers! So we've reached the final chapter. I would like to thank all you faithful readers for reviewing and keeping me motivated. A special thanks goes out to MrsBellaSkywalker who has been there since the first chapter so thanks and to everyone who has added the story to their favourites and alerted. Thanks again and I'm so sorry that I couldn't keep my promise with the word limit. I just couldn't think of anything else to add. Enjoy the final chapter._

**Chapter 20: Family Departure**

Twelve more hours passed and Padmé and Sola enjoyed catching up with their parents. Ahsoka entertained them with war stories and didn't mention the whole secret marriage situation once. It was just an enjoyable day with family.

"So what happened?" Jobal asked Ahsoka as she told her two new friends about her first ever mission with Anakin.

"Well, I saved his hide but even now, he won't even try to admit it," Ahsoka said with a smile. Sola and Padmé bowed their heads while trying to hide their wide smirks. They had heard this story before through Anakin's eyes... well Padmé had heard it from Anakin's perspective while Sola had only heard it from Ahsoka's perspective.

"Well, Jedi will be Jedi," Padmé laughed with Sola nodding in agreement to avoid suspicion.

"Well today has been lovely," Jobal said getting to her feet. It was clear to her three hosts that she had clearly forgotten about her fight with Ruwee earlier on in the day. Ruwee got to his feet and Sola, Padmé and Ahsoka did the same. "We really enjoyed seeing you girls again," Jobal went over to hug her daughters.

"We loved seeing you again," Sola agreed as she pulled out of her father's hug to stand next to Ahsoka.

"It was an absolute pleasure meeting you Ahsoka," Ruwee said as he fastened the clasp on his cloak.

"It's always a pleasure meeting the family of one of the galaxy's most respected Senators," Ahsoka nodded acknowledgement while Padmé slipped a thankful and proud smile at her secret husband's Padawan.

"We'll walk you down," Sola said grabbing her cloak and slipping it on. Padmé and Ahsoka did the same and headed after Ruwee and Jobal towards the door and down towards the Docking bay where their ship still remained from their arrival that morning.

As Jobal and Ruwee disappeared into the ship after waving goodbye to their daughters, Anakin joined his wife, Padawan and sister-in-law.

"How was it?" he asked.

"Fun," Padmé replied as they watched the ship jump to hyperspace. Her husband laughed.

"I'm sure it was," he replied as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm sure it was,"

_Please Review!_


End file.
